


wip

by cecibabes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibabes/pseuds/cecibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is an un edited version atm</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cas walked into school one morning. He had a newly painted canvas with him that was covered up a bit. He painted it for his art class, it being due today. Cas bit his lip in nervousness as he looked around the hall by his locker and he started to put his combination in the lock. He pulled his locker open, almost falling back. He started getting his things ready for the day. He heard footsteps walk towards him.

He knew he didn't have friends so his only assumption was that it was Dean. He didn't look up. He was very much afraid of Dean. He turned and looked up, "I-I don't have your money this week..I'm sorry!" He whispered. He didn't want to be shoved in the locker again. He closed his eyes and putting his arms up. He wasn't wearing a hoodie or anything, which he forgot, so his arms were exposed which hardly ever occurred. He had scars on his wrists that looked about several months old.

Dean was going to follow with his usual procedure of shoving Cas in his locker before he saw the marks on his arms "what the hell are these?" He stared at Cas who refused to look up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Cassy why don't you believe me?" He walked over to the couch waiting for the popcorn to be done as he straddled Cas' waist, holding onto his hips with his lips in a pout.

"Because I've accepted it already, that I'm just ugly," he said softly, looking up at him. He kissed his nose lightly.

"Oh yah and who the fuck told you that?" He kissed his forehead and gripped the hair at the back of his neck, in the same protective stance as earlier.  
"Well..uh.." He looked up at him.

Dean sat up, not touching Cas besides where he had been sitting down. "it was me wasn't it?"

"And your old friends and myself and my ex,"

He hugged Cas tight, a tear falling down "it was all my fault Cas' I attacked you becuase I was jelous and never thought you would like me and I was scared that everybody would hurt me if they found out I was gay, it was all my fault Cas, all my fault and I'm so sorry, all of them were lies, every single one. I promise'

Cas stared at the carpet for a moment and hugged him back, "it's fine Dean, it's fine," he said and rubbed his back gently.

"It's not Cas, I shouldn't have said any of that, you're too good for me you should be atleast yelling at me not trying to soothe me" his voice was pitched higher than usual and tears kept coming.

He stayed quiet, unsure what to say. He hid his face in his shoulder.

Dean cried in his shoulder "just hit me or something, yell, anything Cas. Please"

Cas closed his eyes and hugged him tighter. He wasn't the kind of guy to hit. And if he did it wouldn't do much. He wasn't the yelling type that often but he didn't like to. He didn't want to. "Dean.." He whispered, "please stop.."

"I've done so much wrong to you Cas, don't know how you can't hate me right now" he held Cas closer stifling his tears.

Cas nodded slowly and looked at him. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I promise" he repeated before leaning in and kissing Cas.

Cas kissed back, his eyes closed. "Okay.." He whispered. He pulled him a little closer.

Dean gladly leaned into Cas when he pulled him closer "your so beautiful cas" he kissed his nose "here" he kissed his cheek "here" he kissed his forehead "here" he gripped Cas' waist and kissed his lips with a smile "here" he kissed his hairline working his way down to his ear, to his jaw, to his neck "there, there, and there" he kissed down to the center of his neck as he slid his hand under Cas' shirt "everywhere" .

Cas blushed darkly and tried keeping himself quiet. "But I still have a black eye Dean, that's not beautiful,"

"You're right that's badass" he smiled and placed his hand on Cas jaw stroking a thumb across it.

He rolled his eyes and gently grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

Dean ran a tongue across Cas lips asking lightly for him to open up while he ran his hands up hid chest.

 

Cas let Dean's tongue in, gripping his shirt tight. His ribs could be faintly felt.

Dean leat out a slight groan escape his lips while he pulled Cas' shirt up to his armpits so he could ooh his hands over his chest.

Cas jumped slightly about his shirt but continued to kiss Dean. He kissed more deeply and started rubbing under his shirt too, feeling around.

"You okay with this?" He breathed between kisses. Lightly touching Cas skin.

He nodded slowly, "whatever makes you happy," he whispered between kisses.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you, this is perfect and I'm good with just being with you by your side, so Cas is this okay?" He stared into Cas' blue,blue eyes while he caressed his sides slowly.

Cas thought for a moment then shook his head slowly, pulling his shirt down to a comfortable spot for himself.

"Perfect" he rest his hands at Cas' hips not needing anything more of pushing Cas further than he wanted.

"Sorry I'm just self conscious.." He smiled a bit then kissed his cheek.

"Don't be Cas' your beautiful and don't worry, we can move at your pace, I'm perfectly happy with it" he kissed Cas' nose.

Cas nodded and kissed him "thanks," he blushed. 

"No problem Cas" he leant forward placing a kiss to his forehead "wanna slow it down a bit, watch the movie and cuddle?" He asked wanting Cas to feel comfortable and safe around him.

Cas nodded, "yes, please," he smiled and kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him. 

Dean lifted Cas up and carried him to get the remote and carefully placed them back onto the couch holding Cas close to him while chuckling a bit.

Cas giggled and held onto him, "my strong man," he cuddled with him a little.

"My baby boy" he laughed "sorry that sounded wierd" he laughed.

"It's okay," he smiled, kind of liking it. He nuzzled him lightly then looked over at the tv.

"I like it, I'm comfortable with it," he nodded and smiled softly.

Dean smiled at the reply "I like it to and we'll you can call me anything you want" he shrugged

"Daddy," he giggled jokingly.

Deans eyes went wide with arousal his cheeks flushing as his mouth dropped letting out the weakest whimper.

He looked up at him, "what? Do you want me to?" He asked.

Dean just blushed a deep red and looked down but didn't reply.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, "I'll take that as a yes,"

Dean looked up at him embarrassed "only if you want to" he said quickly

He nodded, "of course, daddy,"

"Fuck Cas" dean gasped eyes blown wide.

He blushed, "what?" He asked.

"I don't know that name just kinda gets me going" he smiled and scratched the back of his neck trying not to think about anything for a moment as he attempted to regain control or his lower regions.

"I'll stop then," he nodded slowly then watched the movie for him a bit longer.

"Probably for the best right now until your comfortable with going further or it could get really awkward" he laughed and layed down with Cas stroking a hand through his hair.

He laid on top and nodded, "yea, I'm sorry"

"Don't be Cas, it's nothing for you to be sorry about" he kissed the top of his head.

He nodded then cuddled with him and kissed his jaw, "okay, Dean.."

"Your so... cute" dean said finding the right word "just friggen adorable" he pulled Cas closer.

Cas looked up at him, resting his chin on Dean's chest.

Dean looked down at him "what?" Dean questioned?

"Nothing," he said and poked his cheeks lightly.

Dean let out a light chuckle "then why are you staring at me" he smiled grabbing Cas' wrists lightly.

"Because you're cute too"

"Mmm okay but not as cute as you" he smiled, letting go of one of Cas' hands as he poked his nose "boop" he laughed.

Cas stuck out his tongue to lick Dean's finger, smiling at him, "no you're cuter,"

"Are you sure becuase that was friggen adorable" he laughed licking Cas on the nose in retaliation.

Cas licked his cheek gently, smirking, "yes I'm sure,"

"How about we agree that were both cute to each other" he smiled and licked between Cas' lips.

Cas smiled at him. "But when we do do it.. We need to use a condom,"

Dean had to stop moving for a second lifting his hips away from Cas and nuzzled into his neck his breath stuttering and trying to come up with every image to stop the way his cock was twitching "jesus" he laughed. Body still tense.

Cas cuddled with him but felt Dean, blushing. He nuzzled him back. He kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sorry just give me a sec" he laughed into his shoulder, Slowly relaxing back into Cas.

"Sorry," he giggled softly, hugging him tightly. "That was my fault,"

"No my lower regions shouldn't be that damn perky" he laughed as he relaxed into Cas completely. "As for sex I agree but just so you know I'm clean" 

"Me too," he nodded, relaxed as well. "Can we sleep togther tonight like this?" he asked softly. he thought for a moment "Dean I'm just fertile so...that's why we should use a condom," he whispered.

"Oh, yah of course sorry and as for sleeping together tonight, I would love that" he smiled and nuzzled closer into Cas 

He nodded, "after the movie," he smiled and cuddled close to him, kissing his cheek.

"Duh, who's gonna miss out on star wars" he giggled pecking Cas on the lips.

Cas giggled and kissed back giggling. "Of course," he  
smiled and looked over at the movie, watching quietly.

Dean just listened to the movie not wanting to turn around with Cas out of his arms. So he just breathed in the scent of Cas drifting off every now and then but getting woken up by shot ting scenes. 

Soon enough the movie had ended. Cas started to get up to turn things off. He kissed Dean lightly as he did.

Dean woke from the movements Cas had been making and kissed back when he had kissed Dean. "Ready for bed?" He asked groggily.

"Yes I just need to get changed," he nodded. He went into dean's room and got ready. A simple T shirt and boxers is all.

"Okay" dean got up and checked on Sammy who was sleeping, Dean did the usual check of his pulse and then walked down to his bedroom, knocking on the door "you good?" He asked. 

"Yea I'm good," he smiled softly and opened the door for him.

Dean grasped Cas' hips as he opened the door and pulled him in for a quick kiss "you look cute" he smiled. "Mind if I just wear boxers?" He dropped his hands and head to Cas' dresser. 

Cas nodded, "go ahead, Dean," he smiled softly. "I'll leave the room." he said and went out, wating outside the door blushing.

Dean quickly got dressed in purple boxers and opened the door for Cas to come back in and jumped on his bed. 

Cas came in and got on the bed. he kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"Your kisses are so gentle and sweet, it's addicting" Dean smiled as he placed a kiss on Cas' nose.

"Yours are perfect, Dean," he smiled and kissed his lips lightly then cuddled with him.

Dean held him close intertwining his legs with Cas' slightly. He nuzzled into the crook of Cas' neck and left small kisses.

Cas smiled and giggled, rubbing his back lightly. He kissed his head and pulled the blankets over them.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all or need or want anything just ask" he mumbled into his neck "whether it be a glass of water or hell, if you wanted me to carry you to the bathroom just say so" he laughed lightly As he massaged Cas head. 

Cas nodded, "okay, Dean," he smiled at him and rubbed his sides gently.

Dean relaxed to the feel of Cas running his fingers along his sides, it was soothing and just nice. He started drifting off to sleep again.

Cas started falli asleep with him as well. Cas started to have a dream. It was a nice one. He wasn't having a nightmare for once.

Dean was having one of the best sleeps he's had for about 5 months now, he felt safe in his arms and Cas was so warm, it was perfect but something had woken him up and he couldn't tell what it was until he heard it. The sound he had been hearing to much lately, he got out of bed as quietly as he could and head to the washroom kneeling down beside his brother and rubbed his back as he vomited into the toilet "s gonna be okay sammy, gonna be alright" he repeated over and over "gonna be right back okay sammy" he got up and quickly grabbed a glass of water , ice and some crackers then returned to Sam rubbing the ice on Sam's back and gave him the water between cycles so be wasn't heaving air.

Cas shifted after Dean went to Sam. He moved a little uncomfortably then woke up. He got up and went looking for him. He found him in the bathroom calming his brother, "Need any extra comfort?" he asked softly.

Dean turned his head at the sound of Cas "It's okay Cas you can go to bed you don't have to deal with this" he kept rubbing at Sam's back even though his arms were getting tired and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Cas shook his head and walked over to help, massaging Sam's back comfortingly.

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas giving his arm a break "you okay Sammy" Sam was leaning over the side, he wasn't heaving but he was tired. "Yah I'm fine, is this Cas?" His voice was hoarse "yah" dean smiled "he's gonna be staying with us for a while, I think you'll like him" he looked up at Cas "yah I think so too, hopefully we can meet on better terms next time" Sam Said quieter and let out a slight laugh "De can you carry me to bed?" "Yah of course Sammy" Sam lifted up his arms giving Dean better access as Dean stood up and grabbed his too light brother effortlessly and layed him in bed "eat some crackers okay" dean knealed at Sam's bed and Sam listened eating as much as he could which was only 5 crackers "thanks sammy" he brushed Sammy's bangs out of the way and stood up to get Sam his water "good night Sammy" he leaned down and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight De, Goodnight Cas, thanks" he muttered barely audible through his wrecked voice as he drifted off to sleep. Dean closed the door quietly grabbing Cas' hand and lead him back to the bedroom, leaning agaisnt Cas "you didn't have to do that Cas, thank you" 

"Goodnight, Sammy," he smiled at the small boy as he left the room. "I wanted to Dean." he kissed his cheek holding his hand back.

"Thank you Cas" he lifted Cas up so Cas was straddling his waist and kissed him as he opened the door and sat down on the bed just holding Cas. "Sorry, you just make me so happy Cas" he layed down, Cas still on him but he let go giving Cas the chance to move if wanted.

Cas kissed back, grabbing his shoulders. He kissed his cheeks then. "I'm glad, Dean, you do too." he smiled.

"I try my best" he turned them so they were both on there sides face to face. "Thank you again, my brother has been really depressed, it was probably really nice to have you just except him with no judgement like that, he hasn't talked to anybody except me for months" he forced a smile.

"Well dean, I was, still kind of am, just like him..I just thought he needed an extra someone to help him." he smiled and reached over and stroked Dean's hair softly.

"Still like him how?" Dean questioned holding Cas' waist but only to the part he'd let him hold earlier.

"You told me that he cuts and almost..you know," he looked at him.

"Oh, well yah sorry I thought you meant that you throw up too, I'd be there for you either way and I am here for you. If you need me Cas I'm here for you, please don't..." he said softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind Cas' ears.

"I used to vomit a lot,like after every meal," he whispered, "not anymore though," he said and continued to rub Dean's short hair.

"Oh baby boy, I'm so sorry" he pulled Cas closer and kissed him. 

"It's okay Dean," he kissed back and hugged him more.

"You're so friggen strong, you know that?" He whispered brushing a hand through Cas' hair.

He nodded softly, "I know, I try my best, Dean," he said and kissed his cheek as he slowly started to drift to sleep again.

"My strong baby boy" he smiled loving the nickname, pulling Cas closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead when he saw he was drifting.

He smiled softly into him as he was sleeping. He slept a little while. An hour later he started to move a little and whimper quietly in his sleep.

Dean was awaken again and went to check on Sammy until he realized that it was Cas "hey baby" he pushed lightly as Cas' shoulder.

Cas moved over a bit then woke up confused and scared but tried to hide it.

"Cas baby what's wrong, are you okay?" Dean kissed his forehead. 

Cas looked up at him then nodded then shook hid head no. "I had a bad dream.." he said and sat up.

Dean rubbed his back and sat up with him "It's okay Cas what was it about" 

"You..me..and my parents.." he said shakily. He leaned into him as he blinked fast to try not to cry or anthing.

"What happened?" Dean was curious and wanted to help Cas. He held onto Cas and rubbed his back.

"We were on a date and they found out so the came to where we are and dad had his gun and..." he stopped and hid his face in Dean's chest.

"It's okay Cas just don't think about it, it won't happen, I swear" he held Cas tight in the protective stance with his hand wrapped in Cas' hair.

He sniffled and nodded. he cried softly and tried not to think of it.

"It's okay baby it was just a nightmare, I'm right here I'm okay I'm happy, we're okay" he reassured Cas.

Cas started to calm down, Dean calming him. he took deep breaths then hugged him tightly.

"Cas it's okay, I'm right here, your father can't do anything on my watch" he pulled away from Cas and wiped his tears away before hugging him tightly again.

Cas hugged back tightly, kissing his cheek, "my strong boyfriend,"

That reminded Dean of a song and he started singing lightly "I can be your hero baby" he rocked Cas bacl and forth "I can kiss away the pain" 

Cas kep his arms around Dean, listening to him sing. He loved the sound of Dean's voice.

"I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away" he kept rocking Cas humming the rest of the song since he didn't know the words.

Cas fell asleep in his arms comfortably.


	2. chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an un edited version atm

Chapter 2

 

"Cassy why don't you believe me?" He walked over to the couch waiting for the popcorn to be done as he straddled Cas' waist, holding onto his hips with his lips in a pout.

"Because I've accepted it already, that I'm just ugly," he said softly, looking up at him. He kissed his nose lightly.

"Oh yeah and who the fuck told you that?" He kissed his forehead and gripped the hair at the back of his neck, in the same protective stance as earlier.  
"Well..uh.." He looked up at him.

Dean sat up, not touching Cas besides where he had been sitting down. "it was me wasn't it?"

"And your old friends and myself and my ex,"

He hugged Cas tight, a tear falling down "it was all my fault Cas' I attacked you because I was jealous and never thought you would like me and I was scared that everybody would hurt me if they found out I was gay, it was all my fault Cas, all my fault and I'm so sorry, all of them were lies, every single one. I promise'

Cas stared at the carpet for a moment and hugged him back, "it's fine Dean, it's fine," he said and rubbed his back gently.

"It's not Cas, I shouldn't have said any of that, you're too good for me you should be at least yelling at me not trying to soothe me" his voice was pitched higher than usual and tears kept coming.

He stayed quiet, unsure what to say. He hid his face in his shoulder.

Dean cried in his shoulder "just hit me or something, yell, anything Cas. Please"

Cas closed his eyes and hugged him tighter. He wasn't the kind of guy to hit. And if he did it wouldn't do much. He wasn't the yelling type that often but he didn't like to. He didn't want to. "Dean.." He whispered, "please stop.."

"I've done so much wrong to you Cas, don't know how you can't hate me right now" he held Cas closer stifling his tears.

Cas nodded slowly and looked at him. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I promise" he repeated before leaning in and kissing Cas.

Cas kissed back, his eyes closed. "Okay.." He whispered. He pulled him a little closer.

Dean gladly leaned into Cas when he pulled him closer "your so beautiful cas" he kissed his nose "here" he kissed his cheek "here" he kissed his forehead "here" he gripped Cas' waist and kissed his lips with a smile "here" he kissed his hairline working his way down to his ear, to his jaw, to his neck "there, there, and there" he kissed down to the center of his neck as he slid his hand under Cas' shirt "everywhere" .

Cas blushed darkly and tried keeping himself quiet. "But I still have a black eye Dean, that's not beautiful,"

"You're right that's bad-ass" he smiled and placed his hand on Cas jaw stroking a thumb across it.

He rolled his eyes and gently grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

Dean ran a tongue across Cas lips asking lightly for him to open up while he ran his hands up hid chest.

 

Cas let Dean's tongue in, gripping his shirt tight. His ribs could be faintly felt.

Dean leat out a slight groan escape his lips while he pulled Cas' shirt up to his armpits so he could ooh his hands over his chest.

Cas jumped slightly about his shirt but continued to kiss Dean. He kissed more deeply and started rubbing under his shirt too, feeling around.

"You okay with this?" He breathed between kisses. Lightly touching Cas skin.

He nodded slowly, "whatever makes you happy," he whispered between kisses.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you, this is perfect and I'm good with just being with you by your side, so Cas is this okay?" He stared into Cas' blue,blue eyes while he caressed his sides slowly.

Cas thought for a moment then shook his head slowly, pulling his shirt down to a comfortable spot for himself.

"Perfect" he rest his hands at Cas' hips not needing anything more of pushing Cas further than he wanted.

"Sorry I'm just self conscious.." He smiled a bit then kissed his cheek.

"Don't be Cas' your beautiful and don't worry, we can move at your pace, I'm perfectly happy with it" he kissed Cas' nose.

Cas nodded and kissed him "thanks," he blushed. 

"No problem Cas" he leant forward placing a kiss to his forehead "wanna slow it down a bit, watch the movie and cuddle?" He asked wanting Cas to feel comfortable and safe around him.

Cas nodded, "yes, please," he smiled and kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him. 

Dean lifted Cas up and carried him to get the remote and carefully placed them back onto the couch holding Cas close to him while chuckling a bit.

Cas giggled and held onto him, "my strong man," he cuddled with him a little.

"My baby boy" he laughed "sorry that sounded wierd" he laughed.

"It's okay," he smiled, kind of liking it. He nuzzled him lightly then looked over at the tv.

"I like it, I'm comfortable with it," he nodded and smiled softly.

Dean smiled at the reply "I like it to and we'll you can call me anything you want" he shrugged

"Daddy," he giggled jokingly.

Deans eyes went wide with arousal his cheeks flushing as his mouth dropped letting out the weakest whimper.

He looked up at him, "what? Do you want me to?" He asked.

Dean just blushed a deep red and looked down but didn't reply.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, "I'll take that as a yes,"

Dean looked up at him embarrassed "only if you want to" he said quickly

He nodded, "of course, daddy,"

"Fuck Cas" dean gasped eyes blown wide.

He blushed, "what?" He asked.

"I don't know that name just kinda gets me going" he smiled and scratched the back of his neck trying not to think about anything for a moment as he attempted to regain control or his lower regions.

"I'll stop then," he nodded slowly then watched the movie for him a bit longer.

"Probably for the best right now until your comfortable with going further or it could get really awkward" he laughed and layed down with Cas stroking a hand through his hair.

He laid on top and nodded, "yea, I'm sorry"

"Don't be Cas, it's nothing for you to be sorry about" he kissed the top of his head.

He nodded then cuddled with him and kissed his jaw, "okay, Dean.."

"Your so... cute" dean said finding the right word "just friggen adorable" he pulled Cas closer.

Cas looked up at him, resting his chin on Dean's chest.

Dean looked down at him "what?" Dean questioned?

"Nothing," he said and poked his cheeks lightly.

Dean let out a light chuckle "then why are you staring at me" he smiled grabbing Cas' wrists lightly.

"Because you're cute too"

"Mmm okay but not as cute as you" he smiled, letting go of one of Cas' hands as he poked his nose "boop" he laughed.

Cas stuck out his tongue to lick Dean's finger, smiling at him, "no you're cuter,"

"Are you sure because that was friggen adorable" he laughed licking Cas on the nose in retaliation.

Cas licked his cheek gently, smirking, "yes I'm sure,"

"How about we agree that were both cute to each other" he smiled and licked between Cas' lips.

Cas smiled at him. "But when we do do it.. We need to use a condom,"

Dean had to stop moving for a second lifting his hips away from Cas and nuzzled into his neck his breath stuttering and trying to come up with every image to stop the way his cock was twitching "jesus" he laughed. Body still tense.

Cas cuddled with him but felt Dean, blushing. He nuzzled him back. He kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sorry just give me a sec" he laughed into his shoulder, Slowly relaxing back into Cas.

"Sorry," he giggled softly, hugging him tightly. "That was my fault,"

"No my lower regions shouldn't be that damn perky" he laughed as he relaxed into Cas completely. "As for sex I agree but just so you know I'm clean" 

"Me too," he nodded, relaxed as well. "Can we sleep together tonight like this?" he asked softly. he thought for a moment "Dean I'm just fertile so...that's why we should use a condom," he whispered.

"Oh, yah of course sorry and as for sleeping together tonight, I would love that" he smiled and nuzzled closer into Cas 

He nodded, "after the movie," he smiled and cuddled close to him, kissing his cheek.

"Duh, who's gonna miss out on star wars" he giggled pecking Cas on the lips.

Cas giggled and kissed back giggling. "Of course," he  
smiled and looked over at the movie, watching quietly.

Dean just listened to the movie not wanting to turn around with Cas out of his arms. So he just breathed in the scent of Cas drifting off every now and then but getting woken up by shot ting scenes. 

Soon enough the movie had ended. Cas started to get up to turn things off. He kissed Dean lightly as he did.

Dean woke from the movements Cas had been making and kissed back when he had kissed Dean. "Ready for bed?" He asked groggily.

"Yes I just need to get changed," he nodded. He went into dean's room and got ready. A simple T shirt and boxers is all.

"Okay" dean got up and checked on Sammy who was sleeping, Dean did the usual check of his pulse and then walked down to his bedroom, knocking on the door "you good?" He asked. 

"Yea I'm good," he smiled softly and opened the door for him.

Dean grasped Cas' hips as he opened the door and pulled him in for a quick kiss "you look cute" he smiled. "Mind if I just wear boxers?" He dropped his hands and head to Cas' dresser. 

Cas nodded, "go ahead, Dean," he smiled softly. "I'll leave the room." he said and went out, waiting outside the door blushing.

Dean quickly got dressed in purple boxers and opened the door for Cas to come back in and jumped on his bed. 

Cas came in and got on the bed. he kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"Your kisses are so gentle and sweet, it's addicting" Dean smiled as he placed a kiss on Cas' nose.

"Yours are perfect, Dean," he smiled and kissed his lips lightly then cuddled with him.

Dean held him close intertwining his legs with Cas' slightly. He nuzzled into the crook of Cas' neck and left small kisses.

Cas smiled and giggled, rubbing his back lightly. He kissed his head and pulled the blankets over them.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all or need or want anything just ask" he mumbled into his neck "whether it be a glass of water or hell, if you wanted me to carry you to the bathroom just say so" he laughed lightly As he massaged Cas head. 

Cas nodded, "okay, Dean," he smiled at him and rubbed his sides gently.

Dean relaxed to the feel of Cas running his fingers along his sides, it was soothing and just nice. He started drifting off to sleep again.

Cas started falli asleep with him as well. Cas started to have a dream. It was a nice one. He wasn't having a nightmare for once.

Dean was having one of the best sleeps he's had for about 5 months now, he felt safe in his arms and Cas was so warm, it was perfect but something had woken him up and he couldn't tell what it was until he heard it. The sound he had been hearing to much lately, he got out of bed as quietly as he could and head to the washroom kneeling down beside his brother and rubbed his back as he vomited into the toilet "s gonna be okay sammy, gonna be alright" he repeated over and over "gonna be right back okay Sammy" he got up and quickly grabbed a glass of water , ice and some crackers then returned to Sam rubbing the ice on Sam's back and gave him the water between cycles so be wasn't heaving air.

Cas shifted after Dean went to Sam. He moved a little uncomfortably then woke up. He got up and went looking for him. He found him in the bathroom calming his brother, "Need any extra comfort?" he asked softly.

Dean turned his head at the sound of Cas "It's okay Cas you can go to bed you don't have to deal with this" he kept rubbing at Sam's back even though his arms were getting tired and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Cas shook his head and walked over to help, massaging Sam's back comfortingly.

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas giving his arm a break "you okay Sammy" Sam was leaning over the side, he wasn't heaving but he was tired. "Yah I'm fine, is this Cas?" His voice was hoarse "yah" dean smiled "he's gonna be staying with us for a while, I think you'll like him" he looked up at Cas "yah I think so too, hopefully we can meet on better terms next time" Sam Said quieter and let out a slight laugh "De can you carry me to bed?" "Yah of course Sammy" Sam lifted up his arms giving Dean better access as Dean stood up and grabbed his too light brother effortlessly and layed him in bed "eat some crackers okay" dean knealed at Sam's bed and Sam listened eating as much as he could which was only 5 crackers "thanks Sammy" he brushed Sammy's bangs out of the way and stood up to get Sam his water "good night Sammy" he leaned down and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight De, Goodnight Cas, thanks" he muttered barely audible through his wrecked voice as he drifted off to sleep. Dean closed the door quietly grabbing Cas' hand and lead him back to the bedroom, leaning against Cas "you didn't have to do that Cas, thank you" 

"Goodnight, Sammy," he smiled at the small boy as he left the room. "I wanted to Dean." he kissed his cheek holding his hand back.

"Thank you Cas" he lifted Cas up so Cas was straddling his waist and kissed him as he opened the door and sat down on the bed just holding Cas. "Sorry, you just make me so happy Cas" he layed down, Cas still on him but he let go giving Cas the chance to move if wanted.

Cas kissed back, grabbing his shoulders. He kissed his cheeks then. "I'm glad, Dean, you do too." he smiled.

"I try my best" he turned them so they were both on there sides face to face. "Thank you again, my brother has been really depressed, it was probably really nice to have you just except him with no judgement like that, he hasn't talked to anybody except me for months" he forced a smile.

"Well dean, I was, still kind of am, just like him..I just thought he needed an extra someone to help him." he smiled and reached over and stroked Dean's hair softly.

"Still like him how?" Dean questioned holding Cas' waist but only to the part he'd let him hold earlier.

"You told me that he cuts and almost..you know," he looked at him.

"Oh, well yah sorry I thought you meant that you throw up too, I'd be there for you either way and I am here for you. If you need me Cas I'm here for you, please don't..." he said softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind Cas' ears.

"I used to vomit a lot,like after every meal," he whispered, "not any more though," he said and continued to rub Dean's short hair.

"Oh baby boy, I'm so sorry" he pulled Cas closer and kissed him. 

"It's okay Dean," he kissed back and hugged him more.

"You're so friggen strong, you know that?" He whispered brushing a hand through Cas' hair.

He nodded softly, "I know, I try my best, Dean," he said and kissed his cheek as he slowly started to drift to sleep again.

"My strong baby boy" he smiled loving the nickname, pulling Cas closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead when he saw he was drifting.

He smiled softly into him as he was sleeping. He slept a little while. An hour later he started to move a little and whimper quietly in his sleep.

Dean was awaken again and went to check on Sammy until he realized that it was Cas "hey baby" he pushed lightly as Cas' shoulder.

Cas moved over a bit then woke up confused and scared but tried to hide it.

"Cas baby what's wrong, are you okay?" Dean kissed his forehead. 

Cas looked up at him then nodded then shook hid head no. "I had a bad dream.." he said and sat up.

Dean rubbed his back and sat up with him "It's okay Cas what was it about" 

"You..me..and my parents.." he said shakily. He leaned into him as he blinked fast to try not to cry or anything.

"What happened?" Dean was curious and wanted to help Cas. He held onto Cas and rubbed his back.

"We were on a date and they found out so the came to where we are and dad had his gun and..." he stopped and hid his face in Dean's chest.

"It's okay Cas just don't think about it, it won't happen, I swear" he held Cas tight in the protective stance with his hand wrapped in Cas' hair.

He sniffled and nodded. he cried softly and tried not to think of it.

"It's okay baby it was just a nightmare, I'm right here I'm okay I'm happy, we're okay" he reassured Cas.

Cas started to calm down, Dean calming him. he took deep breaths then hugged him tightly.

"Cas it's okay, I'm right here, your father can't do anything on my watch" he pulled away from Cas and wiped his tears away before hugging him tightly again.

Cas hugged back tightly, kissing his cheek, "my strong boyfriend,"

That reminded Dean of a song and he started singing lightly "I can be your hero baby" he rocked Cas bacl and forth "I can kiss away the pain" 

Cas kep his arms around Dean, listening to him sing. He loved the sound of Dean's voice.

"I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away" he kept rocking Cas humming the rest of the song since he didn't know the words.

Cas fell asleep in his arms comfortably.

Dean knew that Cas had fallen asleep but he kept rocking him until he eventually got tired and layed back down. He just watched Cas for a little while taking in all his beauty, searching for some kind of signature because Cas was a work of art. He fell asleep comfortably with Cas in his arms

Cas started to wake up late the following morning. He looked around the room yawning to see if Dean was still there or not.

Dean had been cooking breakfast for every body in the kitchen the whole deal eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes and sausages with orange and apple juice and was now setting up the table as he waited for the last batch of toast to be finished

Cas got up and stared heading to the kitchen after pulling on some pants. he smiled when he was Dean, "hey babe," he said then walked over and hugged him then looked around to see if Sammy was awake.

"Hey baby" he smiled kissing Cas on the cheek when he hugged him. "How was your sleep?" He smiled 

Cas smiled back, "great, thank you for last night." he kissed his nose, "how did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in 5 months I think" he smiled "you hungry?" He started rocking back and forth with Cas going in a slow circle.

He nodded, "Very," he said and kissed him lightly as the toast popped up. It made Cas jump.

Dean picked him up with his arms ender his shoulders and the backs of his knees "Don't worry baby I'll keep you safe" he laughed and leaned in to kiss Cas.

Cas giggled as he kissed him back, "It's just toast though,"

"Didn't you hear, toast is now the most dangerous item in your kitche" he put on a serious face.

"OH shit," he said and glared over at the toast

"Don't worry baby, like I said, I'll keep you safe" he leaned into kiss Cas again "get a room!" Sam mocked leaning against the wall. Dean laughed and kissed Cas before putting him down. 

Cas blushed and giggled, "hey Sammy," he smiled, "how'd you sleep?"

"Decent" he answered honestly and walked over to hug Dean and put his arms out asking if Cas wanted a hug it made Dean grin like a fool for Sam to be do comfortable with him.

Cas grinned and hugged him, "yes of course Sammy,"

Sam smiled and then pulled away and scratched the back of his neck "hey.. uh. Thanks for last night" he smiled at Cas but then hid his wrists behind his back nervously when he noticed they were completely visible.

"You're welcome," he smiled then noticed, "I have some too," he said honestly.

"What?" Sam asked confused. Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulders.

Cas showed him his arms. He didn't really want to show him his stomach.

"Oh, did you get bullied too?" Sam asked looking up at Cas. Dean removed his arm and grabbed his elbow looking down in guilt. 

"Uh..yes.." he nodded, "and just, family issues," he said and rubbed Dean's back a little.

Sam just hugged Castiel tight and didn't let go "I'm sorry Cas" "I'll serve up" there was guilt in Dean's voice as be ventured to the table.

"It's fine, lets stop talking about this," he said and hugged him back tight, "it gets better, Sammy."

"I know, Dean told me" he held onto Cas a bit longer then pulled away "he never told me about you though" he looked at Dean with his arms crossed. Dean just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

He hugged back then shrugged, "well that's okay," he smiled.

"No, should've told everyone about you" he smiled and walked over to Cas wrapping his arms around him. Sam just sat and the table and slowly worked at a piece of toast.

"We'll see how that goes," he whispered with a slight giggle. He then sat down and started to eat as well.

"Swear to god Cas, gonna tell everyone about you, how proud I am to have you, make you wear my coat so they know your mine" he sat down beside Cas "thought you said you hated chick flicks you sap" Sam snorted. Dean just gave him a look and started eating.

Cas chuckled, nibbling the pancake he had on his fork.

"So Sammy feeling up for anything today" Sam thought about it for a moment "could we go to the park, maybe have a picnic?" "Yah for sure, how about we go at lunch?" Dean beamed, Sam hadn't left the house for 4 months now "yah sure" he smiled and but into a piece of bacon. "You cool with that Cas?" Dean looked over to his boyfriend.

Cas nodded, "this will be fun," he grinned, eating slow.

"Perfect" he kissed Cas on the cheek. "Anything that you want to do today?" He asked Cas smirking.

"How about the movies tonight?" he asked softly.

"Definitely" he smiled at him "so picnic and a movie baby brother and my baby, got it" he finished all of his food and started rounding up dishes and putting food away.

Cas tried to eat it all. He tried not to waste it.

Dean reached over the table and glanced at Cas who looked miserable "babe it's okay you don't have to finish it you can save it for later" he looked at Cas, the purple am had faded quite a bit an was now going to a yellowish color "your eye is healing good" he rubbed a finger along his cheek. 

"Thank god," he nodded and decided to save the rest of his food. He then kissed his cheek.

"Here let me take that" he took Cas' plate and put his food away for him then brought it to the sink and started dishes. Sam had finished his food and put his plate in the sink "can I watch some TV?" Sam asked "go for it" dean smiled at him, usually he'd eat and go back to sleep. He was happy that Sam was finally going back to Sam.

Cas helped with drying, "maybe he just needed another helpful hand, babe," he whispered to Dean, smiling.

"Me and him both" he whispered back and kissed Cas.

Cas kissed back, "I'm more than a friend to you Dean," he smiled.

"Yah I know, I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he gave Cas another quick kiss, smiling against his lips.

Cas kissed back and smiled happily, "you're so sweet."

Dean blushed and kept working at the dishes, almost finished.

Cas put some away, finding where things were.

"Thanks Cas" Dean dried off his hands and hugged Cas from behind giving him a light kiss on the neck.

"You're welcome, Dean," he smiled then giggled.

"Ugh your so cute" he nuzzled into Cas' neck.

"are you complaining, daddy~?"

"Your going to be using that agaisnt me now aren't you" he tried to catch his breathing not even realizing he had lost it "God you have no idea what that does to me" he moved away from Cas not wanting any friction against his pelvis.

"i can tell from last night," he giggled loudly, "also by your breathing"

"I'll find your weakness" he laughed. 

"Neverrr" he laughed and sat beside Sammy

"Don't count on it" he gave him a quick kiss and sat down beside Cas leaning into him, holding his hand giving it a light kiss.

He held it back and smiled happily.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Sam asked them.

"A day," Cas replied.

"Seriously? No you're messing with me" he nudged Cas lightly, smiling at him. "It's true" dean smiled "but you guys are soo lovey dovey, took you months before to get like that with someone and those were the ones that last more than a month"

He looked up at dean then at Sam, "really?"

Dean was a bright red "Uh yah" he was a little embarrassed Sam had just said that. 

Cas blushed, "well I am the more different kind of person,"

"And that's why I like you, because you weren't like all of them, your actually perfect, a freaking angel" he smiled. 

He blushed lightly and hid his face.

"Don't do that Cas" he held Cas' hands away from his face "You're so..." "look you guys can be cute and shit but be quiet about it" Sam laughed "language" Dean said and then put on a mischievous grin. "Fine me and Cas will be loud in the bedroom" Sam just looked at him in horror "dudeee, that's not cool" he couldn't stop staring at them and Dean just winked at him.

Cas' face got redder and redder and he tried hiding it more, "oh my god,"

"What, geez both of your guys' minds are in the gutter" he laughed.

"Dean you've seen my sketch book,"

It was Dean's turn to blush but then looked at Sam's horrified face "yah you had some kinky stuff I wanted to try, while we're out we should get some of the supplies, you know the ropes, the fuzzy hand cuffs, th-" "okay I'm out you guys are so weird" Sam jumped off the couch and ran to his bedroom slamming the door. He looked at Cas "I'm sorry" he said sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes, "It's fine," he kissed him lightly.

"I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna go take a nap before we head off to the park" he stood up and stretched giving out a yawn.

Cas nodded and got up, "I'll draw," he smiled

"Me again? Do you need a reference" he flashed a bit of his stomach jokingly before turning and heading down the hall.

He giggled, "Maybe myself, just for you,"

Dean just stopped and turned back "You're killing me Cas" he groaned before entering his room.

He followed to get his things, "haha I'll give it to you when im done~"

"Wait you're actually doing it?" Dean stared at him from where he was laying on the bed.

"Go to sleep daddy," he said then kissed his cheek and left the room.

"Casssss" he groaned. Soon as Cas left Dean unzipped his jeans and slipped a hand into his boxers and ran his hand uo and down his length, quietly whimpering to himself while thinking about Cas calling him Daddy... and other things.

Cas first sat himself in the living room, starting with the base and all of that.

Dean had continued to stoke up and down his length letting muffled moans slip out every now and then, curling his toes as he thought of blue eyes staring up at him while getting a blow job

Cas outlined everything, then bit his lip then tried to draw his own member, blushing a little.

"Dean started arching his back off of the bed letting out whimpers wishing so bad that it was Cas' hand instead of his own, his toes curled hand going faster.

Cas heard the faint whimpers and looked over to the bedroom, "Dean?" he said as he walked over to the door, carrying the book.

Dean hadn't heard Cas, all his focus on his achingly hard cock and trying to hold back the loud moans wanting to escape as the several imagines of him and Cas ran through his head "Oh Cas. Cas. Cas" he whispered to himself. 

Cas put an ear to the door, hearing him softly. He knocked, "Dean..?" He asked, "do you need me?" He hadn't heard any moan yet so far.

Dean had stopped when he heard a knock but didn't hear anything else so he had just brushed it aside and kept going, practically groaning at this point, "Oh Cas baby, so good for me, so pretty" and just kept muttering sweet nothings too himself chasing after his orgasm.

Cas heard him and blushed darkly, sitting on the floor and leaning on the door gently. He started to try and focus on the face and hair as he listened to Dean and his face blushed hard.

"Oh Cas baby" he let out a groan "oooohh yess baby boy, so fucking perfect" he was getting close, his stomach tensing.

Cas drew in the eyes with detail then realized he forgot to sketch in a part then did that also. He himself started getting a little hard from the way Dean was whispering and what he was drawing.

"Oh fuck Casssss!" He moaned a little louder than he should've as his body tensed, arching off the bed as he came chanting Cas' name dropping back down on the bed with a thud.

"You make it sound like I'm in there," he giggled through the door and bit on the pen cap.

Dean froze in his spot tucking himself back in and zipping up his jeans "Cas?" He asked shocked and blushing

He held the book to his chest and opened the door a little, his face red, "I think you'll like my sketch but it's not finished yet,"

"Oh god" Dean sat up laughing hiding his face I his hands.

He giggled, "your moans are hot," he winked.

"You weren't supposed to hear" dean was utterly embarrassed face bright red within his hands.

Cas put it down and crawled over, grabbing one of his hands and holding it. He kissed it lightly then kissed his cheek. "We can go far tonight if you want,"

Dean thought for a moment "Cas it's okay, I can wait" he smiled and kissed Cas. 

Cas kissed back, "but we can,"

"Only if you're ready Cas, I don't want you to rush your decision just because I was jerking off" he pulled Cas closer and held him brushing his hand through his hair.

"Yea I'm ready," he nodded and hugged him

Dean just pulled away from the hug and looked at him "okay" he whispered kissing Cas passionately pulling him close.

Cas kissed back passionately. He was still a bit hard from before. He tried to poke his tongue in Dean's mouth to make it more of a French kiss.

"Mmm" dean opened his mouth for Cas and turned them over so he was pinning him moving his hand up and down his waist before moving a leg over to straddle him and when he found Cas' member erect he smiled and started grinding into him lightly.

Cas continued to kiss him, moaning softly into it. He grinded up into him as well the opposite way. He put his arms around him.

Dean slid his hands under Cas' shirt but didn't go any higher than he had remembered Cas letting him go, smoothing his hands over the soft surface. He deepened the kiss with Cas and kept his slow, sensual, grinding motion.

Cas thought for a moment then just pulled his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

Dean watched as Cas tore his shirt off "baby" he whispered before moving a bit lower kissing his neck, Slowly moving downwards to his nipple "remember Cas, tell me if you don't like something or feel uncomfortable" he rest he'd before taking Cas' nipple in his mouth.

Cas nodded and reached down, stroking his hair. He smiled at him.

 

Dean swirled his tongue around the fleshy nub when Cas gripes his hair and lightly grazed his teeth over it before moving back to Cas' neck.

Cas was now nearly as hard as a rock. He bit his lip, "mm~ daddy!"

"Fuck Cas, you really are gonna use that to your benefit aren't you" he slid down lower disappearing under the blankets as he began to undo Cas' back skinny jeans that showed off his ass perfectly. 

Cas giggled softly, "yes dean of course," he glanced down, "oh no where'd you go~?" He said and got himself ready.

Dean lifted up the blanket "is this too much, you want me to stop?" He asked not moving any further until permitted to.

"Please don't stop," he said and looked down at him.

Dean smirked and went back under the blankets pulling Cas' jeans off and throwing them onto the floor from the side of the blanket before spreading Cas' legs slightly and kissing his inner thighs Taking it slow wanting to cherish the moment.

Cas moved a hand and covered his mouth with it as he looked down at him.

Dean slowly worked his way up Cas' thigh and to his hips before moving above Cas' bulge breathing warm air over top of it.

"Daddy why are you teasing me~?" He giggled softly.

At the mention of his nickname Dean quickly pulled down Cas' boxers to reveal the beautiful cock beneath it "holy shit baby boy, should really start calling you big boy" he took the head of Cas' cock into his mouth and sucked gently.

Cas moaned softly into his hand. He blushed, "I'm..really that big?"

 

Dean pulled off with an obnoxious pop "Oh yah big boy, don't know if I can fit all of you in my mouth, let alone other places" he wrapped his lips around his cock, moving his head up and down along his length going deeper and deeper each time getting all the places he can't reach with his mouth, with his hand. 

Cas started to moan more, his legs moving a bit and his back arching. "Oh daddy," he repeated.

Dean moaned around his cock forcing himself to go further and further each time getting closer and closer to the base of Cas' cock, working hard at achieving Cas' orgasm.

Cad tried to stay quiet but reaching it faster than Dean did masturbating. He let out an accidentally loud moan as he said, "daddy that was amazing!"

Dean kept sucking on Cas' length until it had gone completely flaccid, He came out of the covers and wiped his mouth resting his cheek on Cas' chest "that was FUCKING AMAZING" he groaned and looked up at Cas "taste so good baby boy" Dean shrugged off his own shirt throwing it along with Cas' as well as his jeans. 

Cas panted, "I agree," he nodded, smiling, "thank you daddy," he giggled a bit.

"Don't you dare" he glared at Cas playfully "you now completely understand what that does to me" he pinned Cas ' wrists to the bed and straddled his waist as he kissed his neck before moving down to his collar bone "hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" He smiled up at him, finally catching his breath. He rubbed his thighs lightly.

"Can I leave a mark right here" he leaned down and kissed Cas at the base of his neck, where everybody would be able to see unless he wore a turtle neck.

"You sure? I could start out in another place for now?" He suggested as he kissed Cas up and down his neck.

 

"Yea, I don't have turtle necks but I have scarves that I brought," he said.

"Well" dean paused "I'll just do one here" he kissed the spot where on Dean it would have been his tattoo, he licked, kissed and nipped at the spot before closing his mouth around it and sucked hard.

Cas moaned softly and bit his lip and smirked. He looked down at him, blushing darkly.

Dean finished until he was satisfies with the mark, nibbling it a little bit before crawling back up to Cas and layed with him, one leg at his side and one leg thrown over Cas twirling a hand on his chest "your so beautiful Cas" he said smiling up at Cas.

Cas shrugged, "I guess," he breathed and kissed his head lightly, smiling a little, "you're attractive,"

Dean laughed "thanks Cas, hey can I see that drawing?" He looked down and kissed his neck.

"It's not finished yet," he giggled softly and rubbed his head lightly.

"Thats okay" he looked at Cas hopeful. "What's it missing?" 

"I have to add details to my butt and a few other things," he said.

Dean pouted "okay" he snuggled closer to Cas loving the feeling of both of them bare chested against each other "I bet you have a cute but" he chuckled.

"You'll see when I get up~" he smiled. "I need to look at my butt to draw it,"

"Wait what?" Dean blushed at the thought. 

Cas rubbed his back, "well I'm kind of naked right now and to get my clothes I have to get up anyway,"

"Well yah clued I'm on that part but you have to look at your butt to draw it?"

"I haven't drawn a butt before," he giggled.

"Well that's understandable" he giggled and smoothed his hands out of Cas' chest. "I seriously don't know how you can insecure of this, if I had this, oh man" he bit his lips. 

"Dean, you have muscle, I'm just skin and bone,"

"You're more than just skin and bone Cas, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I swear I've watched a million sunsets and a thousand shooting stars, don't tell me you aren't beautiful Cas, becuase you are perfect" he smoothed a hand through Cas' hair bringing it down to his jaw and stroked his thumb along his jaw line.

Cas sighed softly and looked up at him, biting his lip a little.

"Don't" he sighed "me, it's true and I'm going to prove it to you" 

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am Cas, I swear to god I am, I don't care if I have to sell my soul for you to get a glimpse of what I see because to me you're a freaking God Cas. You are so beautiful" he whispered that last part as he straddled Cas and started kissing every part he loved about him.

Cas looked up at the ceiling for a moment then at Dean, blushing.

"I promise Cas" he kissed down his neck after giving a lot of attention to his facial features.

Cas stroked Dean's hair and teared up a but but didn't let Dean see.

Dean kept peppering kisses down his body, making sure he kissed every part of his body as he moved down lower, studying Cas' body, memorizing it, wanting to know every single piece of him by heart.

Cas had several scars that were faded. He took slow deep breathes.

Dean moved down lower and lower until he got to the faded scars above Cas' hips "so beautiful Cas" he traced the scars with his tongue and leaving light kisses before moving on, repeating the process with every faded wound. 

Cas blushed and hid his face, "Dean.."

Dean stuttered his movements focusing on Cas above him "how many times have I told you" he crawled up and moved Cas' hands "that your beautiful" he kissed Cas' nose before moving to his hand, kissing all the way up and down both arms keeping his gaze on Cas. 

Cas' face got readder, "You're so sweet,"

"I ant help it when I'm around you" he said softly with a smile to match his tone. He moved back to where he had been earlier moving side to side across his hips and carefully placed light kisses along his length, not it arousal but in committing It to memory he left off with a kiss to his tip before moving to the inner part of his thighs.

Cas made soft quiet sounds as he watched Dean and tried not to speak. He smiled softly.

"So soft" he muttered moving lower and lower along his smooth legs until he had gotten to his feet which he tickled lightly before moving to the next leg.

Cas giggled and tried to pull his legs away, "don't do that daddy~" he smirked and laughed.

"Don't move" he kissed down Cas' leg holding it down since Cas kept trying to pull it away. "So cute" he giggled and soon he got to his feet which he started tickling mercilessly.

He started laughing and squirming a bit and tried moving away, "stahp it Dean~" he giggled.

Dean pulled him closer with ease and sat on Cas' thighs with his back to Cas holding his legs and tickling both of his feet 

His torso squirmed and he hugged Dean and tried pulling his hands away as he laughed.

"God your laugh is perfect" Dean kept tickling him. 

"Dean stop it!" He giggled uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay" he put his arms up in the air and fell back into Cas' who was still holding him resting his head in Cas' neck. 

Cas breathed heavily, "I gotta get up,"

"Awww okay" Dean pouted but obeyed and moved off of Cas giving him a kiss on the cheek once he was at his side

Cas pulled on boxers and ran to the bathroom, "this is your fault!" He said as he did.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly not meaning to do anything to Cas except make him Laugh. He ran to the washroom after Cas and knocked on the door.

"Oh geez!" Dean sat down against the door "you scared me" he laughed "and you traumatized me!" Sam yelled from his room. Dean just started howling with laughter.

"Sorry guys!" He laughed and finished up, flushing the toilet and washing his hands after fixing the boxers more so they were actually on.

"It's okay baby" "No its not!" Sam yelled from his room "I hope to God I unheard that in the near future!" Dean just laughed. 

Cas opened the door giggling.

"What do ya say Cas round two?" Dean picked him up so Cas was straddling him making it obvious for Sam to hear "Dean your a perv!" Came muffled from Sam's door "hey I'm not a perv I just have my priorities straight which happened to be worshipping Cas'-" "Blah Blah Blah Blah" Sam screamed. Dean just laughed and brought Cas back to his bedroom, just holding Cas.

Cas held onto him, smiling and giggling. He leaned into Dean and hugged him like a child, "I love you,"

Dean looked at Cas in awe "like actually love or, just you know like 'you're awesome I love you'" the last part Came out giddy.

"Why not both?" He giggled. "Hey maybe I should finish that sketch."

"I love you too Cas" he kissed him "okay, do you need anything, like a mirror or something like that?" Dean questioned clueless as to what Cas was drawing.

"Yes," he nodded, kissing Dean's cheek smiling.

Dean blushed "oh okay, I'll go get one" he got the mirror and came back "do you uh want me to leave?" He asked.

"If you wish, Dean," he giggled and pulled the boxers off and positioned the mirror, "daamn.." he whispered as he looked. he started to finish up but wouldn't let dean see.

"What's 'daamn'?" he mocked.

"My ass," he giggled, glancing down occasionally

"Yah it's pretty great" he laughed but couldn't take his eyes off of his behind.

Cas noticed and wiggled his booty a little. He then wrote some words as well.

"Oh baby boy, so pretty" he licked his lips crawling closer to Cas eyes filled with lust.

"It's finished," he smiled and looked up at him then bit his lip as he tore the page gently and handed it over.

Dean took it from Cas and stared in awe reading what it said.

(Cas laying, his legs spread and bent at the knees, Dean's penis inside his ass and his own cum on his face and one eye closed saying "deeper daddy" )

Cas smirked at him and giggled.

"Holy fuck Cas this.... this...." he laughed "you haven't even seen my cock but I see your set on it being that big" his voice was breathy barely able to think. 

"I'm sure it's bigger than you say it is,"

"I'll prove you won't tonight" dean thought for a moment "I bet you don't hear that often" he let out a chuckle.

Cas hugged him and rolled his eyes. he kissed him lightly.

Dean placed his hands at Cas' waist sliding them down so he could grab Cas' ass. 

Cas jumped a little then smiled.

"Cas, I want to make tonight special" he smiled and looked into ocean eyes.

"So special I should expect candles?" He smiled back and looked back into Dean's green eyes.

"So special that I'll get the candles, the rose petals, the fancy food, I'll drop my brother off at our uncles, anything you want Cas. Name it" he kissed Cas on the lips.

Cas kissed back, "just candles is fun unless you want anything else babe," he smiled and kissed back.

"I'm doing everything I said, your special to me, name one with you want and I'll do it" he smiled at Cas and kissed his nose.

Cas hugged him, "okay, Dean," he smiled at him. "Hey should we start getting the picnic ready?"

Dean looked at the time "holy shit yah, late lunch it is" he laughed.

He nodded, "I'm gonna get clothes back on," he kissed him quickly and tried getting the clothes on.

"I would keep you like this forever if I could " he smiled. He walked over to his dresser smacking Cas' ass as he walked by.

"Oh daddy~" he said jokingly as he pulled up his boxers. Then his jeans on over them.

"Keep saying that and you might have to drop to your knees" he said breathlessly "I seriously don't know why that effects me so much" 

"I wonder what will happen if we have kids," he chuckled.

"Okay let me rephrase, I seriously don't know why it effects me that much when YOU say that" he laughed. 

"I'd still have to call you it so the kids know who you are," he giggled.

"Well we still have a while before then so I'm pretty sure I can work on a poker face until we're in the bedroom" he smiled as he slid on his shirt.

He giggled and did the same. He kissed dean's cheek and walked over to the door then looked at him again. "Hide that, I don't want Sammy seeing it,"

"Yah like I would let that happen" he rolled his eyes and folded the paper neatly before stuffing it in his wallet. Dean walked out closing the door behind him, he walked down to Sam's door "hey Sammy were getting ready to go" "okay De" he opened the door "I'm almost ready to go and I think there's enough leftovers that we could just use those" he smiled and slipped past Dean to use the washroom. While Sam was washing his hands he saw his bandages and started to rethink his decision of going out in public. He dried his hands off and walked to Dean and Cas who were packing up in the kitchen "Uh Dean?" He looked down in guilt "what if people see these" he showed Dean his wrists. Dean rushed over to his little brother and picked him up in a tight hug "Don't worry about that Sammy, I won't let anybody say a thing, they don't know what you've been through" a tear came to both of there eyes, Sam was hugging Dean back, his feet barely touching the ground "I don't know Dean" 

Cas hugged them both, rubbing their backs, "everything will be okay, Sammy," he said, "they shouldn't be able to judge you for what you've been though.."

Sam thought for a moment tears falling onto Dean's shirt "De can I wear one of your sweaters?" Dean put him down on the ground and put a hand on his shoulder "yah of course, don't you have your own though?" "Yah but mine wouldn't be loose, I want them to go around my bandages without looking weird" dean looked at him and knealed down "yah go ahead Sam but just know that you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened okay" "I know De you've told me but its still.." Sam was trying to think of a word.

"Hurts?" He suggested. He pulled Sam into a hug when Dean went to get a sweater for him. "I'm here for you too Sammy okay?"

"Yah but it hurts more mentally then physically... you know?" He hugged Cas back "I know Cas, thank you, really" Dean came back with a thin but large sweater knowing it was gonna be warmer today and smiled when he saw Sam hugging Cas and Cas comforting him "I love you" he mouthed to Cas "here you go Sammy" he held out his sweater. 

"The pain will fade away, Sammy, trust me. Always keep fighting (yes I did)," Cas whispered to him then mouthed "I love you too," to Dean then pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you Cas" he looked up at him before grabbing dean's sweater and slipping it over his head "s'comfy" Sam muttered "suits you too, you can keep it if you want, I don't wear it much" Sam smiled "okay, thanks Dean" he went to the front to put his shoes on.  
"I really love you Cas" Dean slipped his hands around Cas and smiled into the kiss he placed on his lips.

Cas did the same and kissed back lightly, "I really love you too, Dean," he giggled, "come on," he smiled and went to get his shoes on as well.

Dean held onto Cas' hand as he followed him to the door, letting go to put his shoes on and to open the door for him but grasped it again for the short walk to the car. They all got inside and head off to the park. Sam was nervous and excited, this was the first time he had gone out in months but he felt comfortable with Cas and Dean there by his side. They had pulled up to the car "Sammy can you grab the food?" He grabbed it and opened his door forgetting about all signs of nervousness, he handed Dean the food and bolted out into the park "come on guys catch up!" He shouted. 

Cas grinned and climbed out of the car, waiting for Dean. He then followed Sam and looked around for a spot to lay the blanket.

Dean had placed the food on the ground where Cas had placed the blanket "one sec be right back" he said quickly before running after his brother and scooping him up in his arms, twirling him around and then losing his balance bringing both of them to the ground laughing. When they were done Dean got up and held out a hand for Sam "me and Cas will be at the blanket if you need us" he smiled and lifted his brother from the ground 'why don't you make some friends" Sam nodded and then head to a group of girls. Dean just rolled his eyes and head back to Cas and leaned against the tree with his legs apart. "Come'ere" he motioned for Cas to sit between his legs.

Cas sat down and smiled, leaning his back against Dean's chest. "I love you," he said and looked up at him and smiled, placing his hands on Dean's knees. He kissed him lightly.

"I love you too cas" dean could never tire of saying that sentence aloud. He kissed back and wrapped his hands around Cas' waist. "So what movie did you want to see?"

"I'm unsure actually," he said and kissed him again lightly

"Okay, any genre you like?" He asked kissing him again.

He kissed back, "how does a scary movie sound?"

"So I can hold you when you get scared? Sounds perfect" he smiled. 

Cas giggled, "we'll see," he giggled.

"Okay baby" he kissed his cheek "so what do you want to do while Sam picks up some ladies" he laughed.

"wanna toss some toast to the birds?" he smiled.

Dean smiled at him "Of course Cas" he stood up, lifting Cas with him. 

Cas smiled and grabbed the toast from the bag and ripped part of it off and looked to where the birds were.

"We could go to the lake?, there's usually quite a but of birds there" 

"You sure Sammy will know where we are?" He asked, "we should tell him first,"

"It's okay he sees us" he pointed in Sam's direction and waved to him. Sam waved back. "Plus it looks like he'll be busy for a bit" he smiled.

Cas nodded, "okay," he smiled at sam and waved with Dean. He walked over to the lake and threw a small piece and watched some ducks slowly come to take it.

Dean was holding Cas from behind, resting his head on Cas' shoulder, enjoying the comfortable silence as they watched the ducks waddle onto the grass.

"They're so adorable Dean," he whispered and grinned. He smiled and watched them nibble at the piece then tossed them another.

"They are" he whispered and kissed Cas' neck. Watching how Cas threw the bread gracefully and almost perfectly.

Cas watched as another duck approached and stole the bread from the other. They pecked each other as they fought over it.

Dean let out a slight giggle at the sight "they married?" He asked as a joke. 

Cas gasped, "maybe they're both lesbian, that's cuuute," he giggled.

Dean laughed "well hopefully we aren't like them if we get married" Dean wanted to say when they get married but he still thought it was too early in there relationship, he didn't even know when Cas' birthday was. 

Cas nodded in agreement. "Me too," he smiled and kissed him gently.

"Love you" Dean whispered.

"Love you too," Cas whispered back, "I'm actually excited about how special you're going to make tonight," he smiled happily.

"Haven't you ever been surprised like that before?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Not even the first time?" He was almost outraged.

He shook his head, "well I mean, I was surprised my first time but it wasn't like anything romantic or anything. More like in a bathroom stall so," he shrugged as he whispered.

"You wanted it at least right?" His voice was laced with worry.

He nodded a bit and smiled.

"Okay" relief washed over Cad as he had seamed to have been okay with his first time at least "sorry for all the questions" he giggle slightly and thought for a moment "Cas we can't do this tonight"  
"It's okay, we're not?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I want to make it perfect for you" he smiled.

"You already will, Dean," he said and turned to look up at him. "It will be perfect no matter what because you're perfect,"

"I know Cas, it will be perfect as long as you're there too... it's just. I want to treat you really good Ca I made promises and I want to keep them" 

"Okay," he nodded and hugged him.

Dean hugged him back and picked him up and twirled him around before putting hid down "get on my back"

"Okay, Edward," he joked and climbed on his back, giggling. He held onto him smiling.

"Hey I don't sparkle in the sun" he laughed "there's also something I have to tell you tonight" he started running to he blanket.

"Still excited though," he giggled and looked around.

"Better be becuase I didn't say we weren't doing anything" they were almost to the blanket where Sam had been sitting, a girl was with him.

Cas patted Dean's chest, "oh oh look who picked up a girl," he smiled and whispered, giggling softly.

"I know right, she looks like a catch too" Dean laughed and they neared the blanket.

"I ship it," he whispered.

"I ship it too, but I ship us harder" he laughed and let Cas drop off of his back "Plus I think Destiel will go canon " he winked "what?" Sam was confused.

"Me too," he giggled and held Dean's hand, then looked at Sam, "ships,"

"Oh okay, what's destiel?" Sam was curious "how about you tell us who the girl is"

"Me and your brother, what's your friend's name?"

Dean gave Sam a look "Jess, well Jessica" "hi" she waved "nice to meet you guys" she leaned over with her hand out. Sam stared at her ass while Dean shook her hand and when she moved to Cas dean mouth 'gentlemen' to him with a stern face but it was useless as he had zoned in.

Cas shook her hand back and smiled at her. He then noticed what Sam was doing and sighed to himself.

Jess sat down "Mind if she joins us?" Sam asked finally haven fallen out of his trans "yah for sure Sammy, I mean as long as she likes breakfast for lunch" he giggled to himself and leaned into Cas "breakfast is my favourite" she laughed which left Sam with a big goofy grin on his face.

Cas smiled, "that's good, cause that's all we brought," he giggled and pulled out the plates for the four of them.

dean started pulling out the food and set it up in everybody's reach leaving the basket as the side. He took a peice of bacon and held it to Cas' mouth.

"Me and your brother, what's your friend's name?"  
Dean gave Sam a look "Jess, well Jessica" "hi" she waved "nice to meet you guys" she leaned over with her hand out. Sam stared at her ass while Dean shook her hand and when she moved to Cas dean mouth 'gentlemen' to him with a stern face but it was useless as he had zoned in.

Cas shook her hand back and smiled at her. He then noticed what Sam was doing and sighed to himself.  
Jess sat down "Mind if she joins us?" Sam asked finally haven fallen out of his trans "yah for sure Sammy, I mean as long as she likes breakfast for lunch" he giggled to himself and leaned into Cas "breakfast is my favourite" she laughed which left Sam with a big goofy grin on his face. (Btw you can control and secondary character too,just so you know ha)

(Okay lol sorry it's just hard for me)  
Cas smiled, "that's good, cause that's all we brought," he giggled and pulled out the plates for the four of them.  
(Oh no its no problem I was just saying like if you had an idea in mind you can use them) dean started lulling out the food and set it up in everybody's reach leaving the basket as the side. He took a peice of bacon and held it to Cas' mouth.

Cas bit the end gently, nibbling it. He then put some food on his plate grinning.  
Dean licked his lips and ate the rest "you guys are gross" Sam laughed and went back to talking to Jess "oh shush Sammy, you'll be just like this" he smirked at him and Sam just brushed him away. He turned back to Cas and gave him a quick kiss.

Cas kissed him back and took a bite of some eggs.  
Dean put an arm across Cas' shoulders and pulled him closer while they ate. He watched and listened as Sam and Jess talked but then Sam unconsciously rolled up his sleeves and Dean's stomach turned as he saw that Jess was staring.

Cas looked over as he nibbled on a piece of bacon. He watched her closely, trying to see if she was showing concern or just judging.  
"What happened?" She said softly. Sam glanced down where she was looking and quickly tried to cover his arms "oh.. umm" "No don't hide it" she held his hand and his sleeve "can I? " Sam nodded and she rolled up his sleeve carefully. "I, it's" "It's okay Sam you don't have to tell me but you also don't have to hide it" she gave him a smiled "thanks jess" she moved over to his other wrist and rolled up that sleeve to "keep her Sam" Dean had a tear in his eye at her having been so comfortable with him. Sam blushed. "Awe your so cute" she kissed him on the cheek and Sam went a deep red. Dean laughed and snuggled into Cas' neck.  
(Sorry it took so long to write)

Cas smiled, "I knew it," he whispered and hugged him, wiping his tear and giggling.   
(It's okay)  
"Of course you did" he kissed him after he had wiped a tear away  
(Okay I should reply sooner now lol)

(Okay lol)  
He kissed back and smiled, "yes, I did,"  
Dean hugged Cas just wanting to hold him there, his warmth, him. "I know you did baby" he said softly.

He held onto him, feeling very comfortable. Almost as if he could just fall asleep.  
"Hey Dean me and Jess are gonna head to the swings" Dean faced him "okay Sammy, come find us when you want to leave" "thank you guys for the lunch" she waved goodbye and took Sam's offered hand as he pulled her up. "Yah I ship them" he chuckled lightly and started to put away dishes and food.

Cas helped, "so cute," he said and watched them leave. He kissed him gently on the lips.  
Dean kissed back, deepening the kiss as he pulled Cas closer to him.

Cas wrapped his arms around him smiling. He smiled into the kiss.  
Slowly Dean lowered them not breaking the kiss as they lay on the blanket, Dean slightly over top of Cas.

Cas kissed back and rubbed his back lightly. "Mm..Dean" he whispered between kisses.  
"Y..yah" he muttered, smoothing his hand along Cas' waist.

"I love you," he whispered, biting Dean's bottom lip gently.  
"I wuvs shyou to Cas" he laughed gently on how that came out with Cas' hold on his lips, but hungrily kissed Cas back sliding a hand into Cas' back pocket.

Cas giggled at how he spoke, kissing back. He moved a leg so it was kind of around Dean.  
Dean leaned more into Cas moving his hand until he found Cas' and pinned it gently beside his head.

Cas smiled into the kiss, tangling their fingers together, holding Dean's hand.  
"You taste like bacon" he smiled against his lips.

"I did last eat bacon," he smirked.  
Dean perked up and pulled away from Cas, eyes wide with a mishevious grin.

"What?" He looked up at him smiling.  
"You should eat some pie next time before I kiss you, love me some pie" he winked.

He giggled, "okay," he smiled.  
The Dean leaned lower to Cas' ear. "Or you know I could suck it off of somewhere else" he whispered seductively kissing behind Cas' ear.

Cas blushed, "I still owe you a blowjob," he whispered back.  
"You don't owe me anything" he smiled and kissed down his neck and back uo to pull Cas into a kiss.

"Well then I want to," he smiled back then kissed back deeply.  
Dean groaned into Cas' mouth. Before pulling away with a blush "did you like it? The blow job? "

"I loved it Dean," he blushed. He kissed his cheeks.  
"Okay good becuase that was the first one I've ever done" he said sheepishly.

"Are you joking with me, Dean?" He asked surprisedly.  
"No, and uh there's something else to.." his face was going more red each second.

"You gave a better blowjob to me than anyone ever had, Dean," he whispered. "Is it that...you're a virgin?" He asked softly.  
"Really?" He smiled wide "and uh yah... well I mean I've done things, like gotten BJ's and other things but I've never fucked or have been fucked" he was blushing like crazy and looked away from Cas.

"Ah that's okay, I've never fucked, only been fucked." Cas admitted and pulled him closer, "it's okay, Dean," he smiled softly.  
"I know" he looked up at Cas "what are you? Like as in Dom or Sub or Top or Bottom?"

"Sub, bottom," he shrugged, "this conversation is important," he giggled.  
"Yah" he laughed "I'm just praying Sam doesn't come by and hear anything, so we already established condoms, what else?"

"Well we might need lubricant also.."he nodded, "I can't think of much else right now,"  
"Yah we might need to get that, I didnt need it before so I don't have any, and uh what's your safe word for when I blow your mind" he gave a cocky smirk.

"Uh I don't know pumpkin sauce?" He rolled his eyes a bit.  
"I was kidding but pumpkin sauce, seriously" he gave Cas a mocked judging look.  
You changed the chat colors.  
You changed the chat colors.

He frowned, "those two things came to mind first," he said  
"I'm just kidding baby" he smiled and kissed Cas.

Cas kissed back, smiling.  
"One more thing" he said breaking the kiss.

"Yeess?" He asked softly, looking into Dean's green eyes.  
"Will you judge me if I wear laungerie?" His face went back to a bright red.

He shook his head, "I like that too," he smiled and kissed him.  
"Good, I wanted to be pretty for you" he kissed Cas' cheeks shaking slightly.

"You're always pretty, Dean," he smiled.  
"Thanks Cas" he kissed his nose and tried hard to calm himself from the heat that had risen across his cheeks.

He grinned, "beautiful green eyes, soft freckled cheeks, amazing mouth," he said and kissed each facial feature, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, giggling.  
"Bluest blue that's ever blued eyes, dark and handsome with an amazing cock" he mimicked Cas.

Cas giggled and blushed, "how dark am I?" He smirked evilly.  
"Your hair I'd the darkest, most beautiful seed up thing I've ever seen" he smiled

He kissed him softly blushing.  
"Dean guess what!" Sam shouted running over to them, Dean put a finger up in a wait a second kind of meaning as he pulled Cas deeper into the kiss before breaking it and barely being able to ask Sam "what?" Since he was totally focused on Cas. "I asked Jess out and she said yes!" Dean still focused on Cas just answered with a "cool" as he moved his hand back into Cas' pocket before registering what Sam had said to which he jumped up and held his arms out for a hug "really Sammy!? That's great, when's your guy's date?" Sam hugged Dean and didn't even try to struggle agaisnt the noogie that Dean gave him "It's tomorrow at 7 but I need you to drop me off" "of course baby brother that's awesome, good for you" dean let Sam go from his arm lock.

Cas sat up, "I'm so proud of you, Sammy," he smiled and stood up to hug him. Then walked over to Dean, "nice one, Dean," he smirked.  
"Thanks Cas" sam said and hugged Castiel "What" Dean grinned raising hands at Cas.

"You're welcome, Sam," he smiled then looked at Dean, "you know what,"  
"I didn't do anything" he smiled sheepishly knowing full well he was being a pest

He kissed his cheek and held his hand, "so..you ready to go Sammy?" He asked softly.  
"Yah thank you guys for bringing me, it was awesome and well I met her too so that was a huge plus" he blushed a little "awwww Sammy getting flustered for his girlfriend" Dean mocked "shut up De" Sam Said jokingly "plus she's not my girlfriend"

"If your first date goes well she will be," he chuckled softly and went to fold up the blanket.  
Dean grabbed the food "I don't know she's just so amazing, why would she want me?" Dean looked at him "becuase your cute, smart and funny. You're what every girl dreams of Sammy, don't put yourself down like that"

"Another reason is you're amazing too," he added.  
"I like him Dean, keep him" he smiled at the both of them "oh don't worry Sammy, I will" he gave Cas a kiss on the lips as they sauntered off to the car.

He giggled and kissed Dean back, "I'm not leaving anytime soon, trust me," he smiled at Sam. He then followed Dean to the car.  
"Yah I can't let him even if he wanted to, he knows too much.... and well I kinda love him" he smiled and spun Cas around. "Awww you guys are adorwable" Sam laughed and got in the impala "yah we kinda are he" Dean smiled as he pinned Cas up against the impala to kiss him.

Cas blushed and kissed back, smiling into it, "let's get home first~" he giggled and got in the car.  
Dean just jut out a lip in a fake pout and and hopped in the car "home we go AKA nap time" he laughed. It didn't take long to get back home even with the quick stop at the ice cream store. They all piled into the house Dean trudging in and lazily leaving his jacket and boots at the door before heading down the hall.

Cas did the same but walked calmly, still finishing his ice cream. He had some on his face still and didn't know. Mostly on his nose and cheeks.  
Dean had started stripping once he'd gotten in his room, leaving a trail of clothes as he made it to his bed in his boxers, he layed in his bed and waited for Cas to hopefully join him.

Soon, after putting some things away, Cas came in and closed the door then noticed the clothes around, "should I unclothe as well, Dean?"  
"You can if you want, I'm just hot. Either way your taking a nap with me" he winked at Cas.

Cas nodded and started pulling clothes off. He still had ice cream on his face as he crawled in the bed with him. He kissed him softly.  
Dean started to lick at Cas' face "did you do this on purpose becuase of what I said earlier" he giggled

Cas blushed, "do what? What are you doing?"  
"You have ice cream all over your face" dean licked some at the tip of his nose "messy baby" he kissed some off lightly from his cheek, scraping it with his teeth gently.

"Maybe I should wear a bib," he giggled, "wait no that won't help at all,"  
"Nope not really" he smiled at him cleaning uo the last bit from his face.

"Is that all?" He smiled, starting to straddle him.  
"Mhmm" dean looked up at Cas and held onto his hips "what a ya doing Cassy?"

He leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
Dean let a small groan pass his lips as he opened his mouth to Cas knowing that he liked having complete access to his mouth.

Cas licked around Dean's mouth, tasting ice cream, "mmm~"  
"Mmmm is right baby" he pulled Cas against him a little harder.  
As he reached back and grabbed Cas' ass

Cas moved against him, rubbing his body against Deans. He smirked into the kissed then pulled away slightly, "remind me to get that ice cream next time," he giggled and went back to kissing him.  
"Yah yah. Just kiss me Dammit" Dean shut his mouth when Cas leaned down again and sealed thier lips together. Dean rocked with Cas as they made out like 14 year old virgins"

Cas began to his down his neck as he rubbed a hand over Dean's chest and slight abs.  
Dean let out a shiver since Cas' hands were a bit cold, he held onto Cas ' waist moving fingers up and down his sides, loving the taught feel.

Cas started to grind against him more as he started to bite and suck at the shin, leaving light hickey marks.  
Dean gasped when Cas sealed his mouth over his skin and started to suck "oh wow" he muttered, his breath being taken away repeatedly with every new mark.

"Love it?" He asked as he started to kiss down his chest.  
"Yah, didn't know they felt this good" he gasped.

Cas giggled and breathed against Dean's skin as he continued to kiss down, reaching his hands under him to firmly grasp his butt.  
"Holy fuck" Dean tried arching off the bed but was tabbed between Cas' hands and his strong body "hollyyy fuhhhh" he Gasped.

"Oh daddy I'm worried now you'll react when I lick your cock~" he teased quietly at how he was freaking out.  
*how  
"Fuck Cas" he moaned rutting up into Cas "oh fuck me" he gasped needing more but unable to get anything since he was trapped

He moved so he was completely between his legs. He kissed his stomach and down to the rim of his boxers.  
"Cassss" he gasped again, eyes wide looking down at his blue eyed boy.

Cas looked up at him lustfully, "Daddy.." He said softly as he started to pull off Dean's boxers slowly. He then grabbed his length, rubbing it in his hand to get it a bit more hard.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" he chanted As Cas' hand found its way too his aching member "hha .. he....hol. .... wow" he was beyond using his words now, unable to think straight.

"What were you talking about it's the perfect size," he said referring to earlier then started to lick the tip as he looked up at him.  
"I... I think... YOUR JUST IMAGINING THINGS!" His whole body jerked when Cas licked his slit, his neck was thrown back agaisnt the pillow, his body slowly relaxing back into Cas' touch.

"You okay, daddy?" He smiled patiently as he licked it a few more times.  
Dean gripped a hand in Cas' hair "Fuck just give me a sec, why am I so damn sensitive right now" he giggled practically petting Cas' sex hair.

"Dean am I your first boyfriend?" He asked softly as he gave him a second.  
"Yah Cas" he blushed a bit looking back down at him.

"I'm honored," he smiled then started to lick the rest of his length before starting to take it in his mouth.  
"No really, the pleasure is m..mm.. oH CaS!" He was trying so hard not to buck into Cas' mouth, not wanting to hurt him.

Cas started to suck on him while he fondled his balls. He licked around the tip.  
Dean couldn't even process words not just letting the pleasure take over as moans and whimpers escaped his lips.

Cas gave him a 'be quiet!' Look as he continued.  
Dean put his hands over his mouth and tried to muffle the sounds flooding out of him while Cas worked him over.

Cas began to deep throat it, fitting it all in and he sucked a bit more.  
Dean was going crazy now, curling his toes and arching off the bed using a pillow to muffle the screams coming out of him, he was so close now he could feel his orgasm nearing, he moved the pillow for a moment "Fuck Cas I'm gonna come" his voice was rough and restrained.

Cas moved so he could swallow it and continued to suck, waiting for the warm doomed semen.  
Dean gripped Cas' hair tighter and came with a muffled shout chanting Cas' name repeatedly with occasional cursing.

Cas swallowed it all but some came out of the corners of his mouth. He pulled away and crawled back up to him and cuddled, licking at the corners, "you're delicious,"  
Dean didn't reply but instead licked up the bit of come that dropped on his chin and then dived into Cas' moth forcefully parting his lips before ending it completely "that was amazing Cas" he looked at him in awe as if he were a god.  
MON 8:32AM

Cas kissed back then kissed his cheek, "yes, it was," he smiled and rested his head on Dean's chest.

(Omg that's great)

"Baby do you need me to finish you off?" He stroked a Han through Cas' hair.

"No daddy it's okay," he smiled up at him.  
"I want to take care of my baby boy though" he smiled back down at him.

"Then okay," he kissed him before moving to lay on his back.  
"Dean kissed him deeply placing Cas' cock between his ass cheeks and started rocking back and forth over top of him.  
You missed a call from Daniel.

He kissed back and made soft sounds into Dean's mouth.  
"Can't eat to have you inside be baby boy, gonna feel so big inside me, feel so full" he muttered between kisses.

"So we're taking turns, daddy~?" He whispered between kisses.  
Dean moaned at his nickname and just about gave a nod but change his mind "one second baby" he kissed him before turning around so he was facing the opposite way, his legs straddling Cas' face in the 69 position as he lowered on Cas' cock

Cas reached up and stroked him for a sec then let him in his mouth. He made a sound against Dean's clock.  
"Oh fuck Cas, this is amazing" he whimpered around his cock.

"Mm~!" Cas sucked on him harder.  
Dean started bobbing up and down on Cas' dick moaning around him helplessy

Cas moaned as well, starting to do the same.  
"Tell me if you wanna switch k baby boy" he sucked hard on his cock

Cas moaned louder around Dean and grabbed his butt. He nodded.

" Oh fuck Cas" he screamed.

(Also I feel like Sam's gonna get mad at them later for being loud xD)  
Cas soon came in Deans mouth and tried to finish him off.  
Dean was sent over the edge at the taste of Cas' warm fluid, his body spasm ed and he came in his chest.

Cas then took deep breathes and closed his eyes  
Dean shakily crawled back to Cas, resting in his arms "I love you Cas" he whispered as he started drifting off.

"I love you too, Dean," he said and cuddled with him, falling asleep as well.  
Dean held Cas tight even after he woke up, just relishing in the feel of Cas, his smooth body pressed against him.

Cas was still asleep. He cuddled into him in his sleep.  
Dean was peppering kisses along his lovers face lightly. Just watched as he slept.

Cas smiled softly, waking up a little.  
Dean felt Cas start to wake, he brushed his hands through his hair placing a light kiss onto his forehead before massaging his head.

"Hi," he said as he woke up with a yawn.  
"hey baby" he kissed his nose.

Cas patted his face then kissed him. He hugged him close, "I love you,"  
"I love you too Cas, so much" he held Cas tight in his arms.

"How was your nap?" He asked smiling.  
"Amazing" he nuzzled into Cas' neck. "And well needed" he chuckled.

"Me too," he cuddled happily.  
"You feel so good" he smiled into his neck as he wrapped a leg around Cas'

Cas kissed dean's head, "thank you.."  
"No. Thank you" he pulled Cas closer as if trying to majestic them one being.

Cas rubbed his back, "you feel..you feel.." He said but couldn't think of a word.  
"It's okay Cas, I know what you mean" he smiled breathing on Cas' neck.

He smiled and just held him close.  
"What's time is it?" He asked.

Cas looked over at the time. "Almost five,"  
"Nmmnn I have to make supper" he groaned.

"I can help,"  
"Mm okay, what do you want to make"

"How about burgers?"  
"I love you" he laughed and pulled away from his grasp yo kiss him.

He kissed back, "I love you too,"  
"I love you more" he smiled into the kiss

He smiled back and giggled into it, "no I do,"  
"Nope, I'm gonna marry you some day, and I'm gonna love you when I fatten you up"

"What do you mean?" He giggled more and kissed him.  
"You know, the stereotype that when people get married one fattens up the other"

"Are you gonna eat me?"  
"Well not literally, but in other ways I hope too" he winked at him.

Cas giggled, "come on let's make food,"  
"But you're so warm, don't wanna leave" he pulled Cas close to him.  
Refusing to let go

Cas groaned, "I'm hungry,"  
"Fineee" he smiled and lifted up Cas twirling him around and kissing him.

Cas kissed back and hugged him smiling.  
Dean let him slide down to the floor "we should probably get dressed"

"Well of course," he said and pulled on some clothes.  
Dean watched as Cas got dressed, memorizing his defined muscles as he pulled on his clothes peice by piece, his favourite part being when he had bent over to grab his boxers.

Cas didn't seem to have as strong muscles as Dean did. He pulled the boxers up along with his pants and shirt on.  
Dean moved over to Cas giving him a quick kiss before going to get dressed himself.

Cas kissed back, "do you need help?" He asked.  
"I'm pretty sure I can dress myself" he laughed.

He giggled and kissed his cheek as he waited for him.  
Dean slid on his boxers which were more like booty shorts and a pair of sweats along with an acdc shirt.

Cas grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the room.  
Dean made his way to the fridge to see what they had "so we pretty much have all the condiments you'd want on a burger and as for the actual burgers...." he checked the freezer "we have to go get some" he drummed his finger along the handle of the fridge before closing it

"Oh, well we could make something else if you want," he giggled softly.  
"Well, we also need to get condoms and lube and stuff..." he blushed a little looking up at Cas.  
Also whispering since Sam's room was close by.  
(Whoops)

"So maybe we should shop?" He asked and kissed his cheek.  
"Yah" dean found his cocky confidence again "maybe I can buy you pretty little panties while we're out" he moved his hands behind Cas gripping his ass, pulling his crotch towards Dean's.  
Staring Cas right in the eyes with a smirk.

Cas smiled and kissed him, "perfect," he stared back and smiled back. He hugged him and blushed.  
"You'll really let me do that?" He looked at him in wonder "like you want to do it?"

"Yes, Dean," he kissed him.  
Dean gripped his shirt and pulled Cas into the kiss "sammy me and Cas are going shopping, text me if you want anything!" "Okay!" Dean picked Cas up so he was straddling him and while he kissed him passionately while working his way to the door, he slipped his shoes on and grabbed Cas' heading out the door while still holding Cas only putting him down once they got to the car, placing him in the passanger seat and handed him his shoes. He climbed in the front and started his car "so where to?"

"Walmart?" He asked and giggled as he put on his shoes.  
"Okay" he head out, it didn't take them that long since he lived nearby. "Here we are" he said as he undid his seat belt.

Cas climbed out, waiting for Dean. He held his hand as they walked up to the doors.  
"So burgers, tomatoes, lettuce, sandwich necessaties, ooh I want some pie. What else do you think?" He asked, placing a kiss on his hand.

"Do you think we should get condoms for each of us?"  
"Well you are pretty big" he let out a huff of air and a smile.

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed him, "come on I'm not that big,"  
He kissed him back "I don't know about that Cas, here how about we buy two different sizes and a couple different kinds and see what we like" he gave a wink.

"Good idea," he nodded and smiled. He walked with him  
"What about the lube, I mean I heard thier can be some complications sometimes?"

"I know the good brand honey,"  
Dean blushed "okay, you're in charge baby boy"

Cas giggled, "let's get the food first,"  
"Good idea" he turned down the produce aisle.  
MON 5:28PM

Cas nodded then grabbed tomatoes, "hey I can make your face turn this color,"

(No worries) "I could say the same to you Cassy" he smiled and carried on with his lost.

"We'll see later, daddy,"

"Not in public Cas" dean said warning in his voice "I can't handle it" he was leaning over the vegetation breathing heavily.

He rubbed his back smiling, "okay," he nodded and looked around.  
"You're so fucking beautiful Cas, jus can't take it when you call that, literally takes my breath away" he stood up but his breathing was still a little off.

"I can see that baby," he said and hugged him.  
"Swear to god I'm gonna find out your weakness" he laughed into the hug.

"You can try.." He nodded and blushed with a smile until he saw someone that looked familiar to him. He stared over at the direction and looked away.  
Daniel missed a call from you.

Dean glanced to where Cas had been and saw someone standing there "who's that?" Dean questioned.

"Well he took my virginity," he said. The guy looked older than the both of them as he looked through some kinds of cheese.  
Dean stopped in his steps, so many emotions ran through him, jelousy, anger, sadness, he wanted to hit the guy but cry at the same time. He didn't. Instead he walked over to Cas "are you okay?" He laced a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh," he nodded a bit, "yea but let's avoid him," he whispered.  
"He didn't do anything, right Cas?"

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.  
"You just seam overly cautious about him? "

"Well, I'm pretty sure he drugged me but..." He mumbled nervously.  
"What?" Dean looked at Cas and pulled him close "what do you mean?" Dean questioned becuase of Cas' odd uncertainty.

Cas stayed quiet for a bit. He was thinking about what exactly happened. "Well I don't remember a lot from the event,"  
That was it for Dean, he kissed Cas on the forehead and then strided over to the man, he wouldn't be surprised if his eyes had gone red "hey!" He shouted at him closing the space between him and whoever this piece of shit was and struck him across the face.

Cas hid behind the cart, whispering, "Dean, you're making a scene," he whispered. The man looked at him, "what the hell kid?!" He growled. Up close he looked about thirty something. He punched Dean back with a strong fist.  
Dean was hit hard enough to stumble over a couple steps but bounce back immediately tackling the man "you think it's cool to drug some virgin half your age and then fuck them in a bathroom stall?" He struck him hard to the face.

"How the hell did you find out about that?!" The man howled as he tried kicking him off.  
Dean was outraged at having it be confirmed "you BASTARD!" He screamed and hit hard another time "FUCKING PERVERT!" You could hear a loud Crack as his fist met the guys face before bring his bloodied up shirt in his hands and brought him close "if I ever see you with anyone younger than you I swear to god.." he grit his teeth before dropping him and standing up "let's go pay" he looked around and was surprised there wasn't anybody crowding.

Cas looked at Dean, "but..what about everything else..?" He whispered.  
"You till want to Cas?" He asked "we got all the food needed for dinner atleast"

Cas nodded softly. He held onto his arm. He started dragging him to the other side of the store, mostly to get away from the enraged man.  
"I mean it's okay Cas, we don't have to worry about sex right now. I understand if you would want to wait a bit longer" he held Cas close in a tight hug.

Cas hugged him back tight, "it's fine, Dean, we can still do it,"  
"Okay Cas, just want to make sure your okay with it, you are right, you aren't just doing this for me?" He placed a soft kiss on Cas' neck.

"I am okay with it," he said and smiled. He hugged him more.  
"Okay, then let's go get some condoms" he smiled a bit knowing that he shouldn't be the one that was upset right now, he held onto Cas' hand tightly.

Cas held his hand back and looked for them.  
Dean lead Cas to where he knew the health section was, he grabbed the extra large condoms and handed them to Cas smiling. But didn't let go of his hand.

"Oh my god," he shook his head and whispered. He checked the inches then bit his lip nodding.  
"What, finally see that I'm right?" He laughed.

He rolled his eyes as he placed it in the cart, "whatever,"  
Dean jokingly picked extra smalls for himself, pretending to measure himself to the inches.  
You missed a call from Daniel.

Cas rolled his eyes and took them from his hand and put it back. He kissed his cheek.

Dean started looking through and actually checked the sizes grabbing a box that was one size smaller than Cas' "wanna get kinky and try out some ribbed condoms" he laughed and moved down the aisle a bit, he still hasn't let go of Cas.

Cas giggled and looked through the lubes.  
Dean picked up a bottle "self heating" he looked utterly confused.

 

"It doesn't work," he giggled softly.

Dean just put the wierd concoction down "so what are we getting?" he dragged his hand across Cas and hugged him from behind.

"We could get this or this," he said. "One's scented," he giggled as he held the two containers. 

"I want you so put the scented one away" he nuzzled his lips against his neck smiling.  
(You shouldn't be, and from what I can tell she's full of shit, you seem really cool)

Cas put the scented one back and placed the unscented one in the cart. "I love you, Dean," he smiled. 

"I love you too Cas" he placed a kiss on his neck "so do we need anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," he smiled and turned to kiss him quickly.  
"then let's go pay and get you those pretty panties" he whispered and grabbed Cas' hand along with the cart heading to the registers glad to see that security wasn't waiting and the man was out of sight.

Cas giggled, "really?" He blushed, biting his lip. He waited in the long like with him.   
(Also I find this funny. http://ifunny.co/fun/y9fC6eVQ3 )  
(Ow geez are you sure your okay) "yup, can't wait" he gave a cocky smile still holding onto Cas.

Cas kissed his cheeks and smiled, "of course,"

"Hey I can't help getting a little excited after seeing what your sweet ass looks like" he whispered in Cas' ear.

Cas slapped his own ass gently then giggled.  
"Hey that's my job" he pinched his left butt cheek lightly.

"Oh okay daddy," he whispered. The line moved and he started unloading the cart.

Dean cursed under his breath and leaned over the cart, he was pathetic, losing himself over one word.

He hugged Dean gently.

Dean just glared at Cas as he got up to pay for everything.

Cas took the bags and carried them to the car after putting the cart away for him.

Dean followed him to the car "thanks Cas" he kissed him on the cheek as he head to the front seat and sat down laughing at the text he got from Sam.

"What?" He asked after putting the bags away and sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Sam asked for earmuffs" he put his keys into ignition and started driving to a lingerie place he knew a past girlfriend had liked.

 

"Do we have to stop at a gas station now?" He giggled. "How did he know?" He said and looked at the place, "fancy,"

 

Dean laughed "probably because I lose my mind for you" he smiled as he pulled up "Just for you" he parked

"I love you," he said and kissed Dean's cheek. He then started to get out and waited for Dean, grabbing his hand and holding it.  
Dean led Cas inside and realized that it was more than just a lingerie store but also sex toys and kinky shit "wow" he whistled quietly

"We can get other things if you want to Dean," he smiled.  
He was taken aback "really?" His eyes lit up like a child getting their first Christmas.

"Really," he nodded, "damn you're so excited,"  
"Well yah, the lingerie was already a huge plus amd now you're telling me I might be able to work you open with one of these dildos or handcuff you, remember Cas I'm a virgin to this" he wrapped his arms around Cas ' neck while practically buzzing with excitement

"I forget that sometimes," he giggled and kissed him, "I like handcuffs, we can play cops and robbers," he winked and put arms around him.  
"Holy shit" he stared at Cas,pulling him i for a kiss. "Well first let's get you some panties and maybe a frilly skirt" he laughed.

Cas kissed back, "ooo~"  
Come on let's go" he was practically jumping up and down before he took Cas' hands and let him to the underwear.

Cas followed and looked around at the underwear.  
"What do you like Cas" he grabbed his waist.

"I like these," he said and held up some baby blue ones.  
Dean imagine Cas I them and instantly grabbed snatched them "yes" he put the small peice of fabric in the basket he picked up from the front "can't wait to see you in them baby boy" he whispered in his ear and smacked his ass. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Ah~ what's the favor?" He asked.  
"Go pick out some toys for yourself and leave daddy to shop for a couple minutes" he breathed agaisnt Cas' neck.

He nodded, "okay, Daddy," he kissed his cheek and walked over to the toys.  
Dean shook off Cas' words and quickly collected a few things before looking for Cas.  
Hiding the items in the basket.

(HMMM)  
Cas came back with a dildo, mostly getting it cause the name was funny.  
"I was kidding with the dildo but I'm not complaining" he smiled bright at Cas

"This name though," he giggled, "the fuck monster,"  
"Seriously?" He looked at the tag "you're such a dork" he took the dildo and tapped Cas on the head with it.

Cas rolled his chuckling, "a dildos a dildo,"  
"Your probably right, now. Handcuffs" he smirked back at Cas.

"Was I supposed to get those you?"  
*too  
"No you didn't have to, but I'm gonna now that you have that you said that idea out loud" he pulled into the other aisle

He followed and blushed, "sorry, can we get two?"  
"Yah of course, why" he smiled wanting to know what Cas had thought up

"Handcuffed to the bed," he said and kissed his cheek.  
Dean cursed and grabbed two fuzzy handcuffs and leather bindings just in case. Dean started to browse amongst the array of toys and fell upon a double sided dildo. His cheeks went red at the thought of him and Cas using it.

Cas hugged him, forcing Dean to put his arm around his shoulders.  
Dean hugged him back "What's this for" he smiled into Cas' neck

"I wanted to hug you,"  
Dean hugged him tighter and laughed a bit to himself?  
*.

Cas hugged him back and smiled.  
"Hey cas"

"Yea Dean?" He asked.  
"I love you"

"I love you too,"  
"We should get this" dean grabbed the large doubled sided dildo.

"Should I put fuck monster away?"  
"naww fuck monster can stay" he laughed.

"Yea buddy," he said and grabbed one of the double sided dildos.  
"Okay now let's go pay before we get carried away" he laughed and kissed Cas.

"Yea," he kissed back and giggled.  
Dean paid for the items, being careful to hide the items he'd boughten, and walked out to the car "okay, home we go, hopefully Sam isn't starving" he giggled a little bit.

"Yea," he nodded and helped him put things in the car then got in. He didn't really realize Dean was hiding anything. He held Dean's hand as they drove home.

Dean gripped Cas' hand tight the whole ride. Once they got home Dean helped Cas bring in the bags and turned on the barbecue making sure to put their 'special' items in the room so Sammy had no risk of seeing and Dean hid all of his items in his drawer. Soon he started up the burgers.

Cas helped with making the burgers and kept Sammy entertained.  
Dean smiled at Cas and Sam bonding, it made Dean feel like the king of the world to have two people as amazing as them "Cas do you think Jessica likes me?" "Duh" dean echoed from the balcony.

"Yes, Sam," he giggled, "oh so cute," he sighed, thinking of Sam and Jess. He smiled, "I think she does."  
"Get some balls on your guys Daye and ask her to be your girlfriend" dean said in that sibling mocking voice. San just glared at him "no I've gotta plan Dean" "that a boy Sammy" he grinned and brought the burgers inside.

Cas smiled at him then looked at Sam, "that's great, Sammy," he smirked. "It took a while for your big bro to ask me out," he chuckled.

"5 years to long" he said trying his hardest not to feel guilty, but Cas was a hurt being because of him and he couldn't help but she'd a tear through a fake smile.

Cas didn't realize and continued to chat with Sammy about things until the food was ready.

Dean gave everybody a bun and a burger and started laying out the condiments "what do you guys want to drink?"

"Water please Dean," he smiled and put his burger together with almost everything on it.  
"I'll have the same" Sam Said "coming right up" dean grabbed 3 glasses, filled them with water and handed one to Sam and Cas. "You hungry Cas?" He smiled at him.

"Yes, it's also my favourite food," he giggled and sipped his water first.  
"Ugh your so perfect" Dean stared at Cas with a wide smile"Ugh I'm gonna barf" Sam said smiling. "No you're gonna barf if you don't find a place to stay on Saturday" he winked at Cas. Sam just stared in disgust. "You NEED to get me those headphones.  
*earmuffs not headphones

Cas laughed at the two, blushing, "if you can't find a place I know I'll try to be quiet for you, Sammy,"  
"Ew ew ew ew ew" Sam plugged his ears "I'm calling my friends right now" "No no, we'll shut up about out sex life, eat, then go call your friends because there is no way Cas is gonna be able to stay quite" Sam just gave an epic bitch face and bit into hid sandwich violently.

Cas looked at Dean with a "who moaned more with the bj" face. He then bit into his as well.  
Dean just blushed and took a bite of his own burger which was significantly bigger than both of their burgers.

 

Cas looked at the burger, trying to figure out what made dean's bigger as he ate quietly.  
"Like the burgers?" He said through a mouthful.

"Yes," he said after swallowing his last bite.  
"Good, getting a head start" Dean smiled

Cas giggled softly  
Dean smiled at him lovingly. Sam finished up his food and head to his room "I'll tell you if I find somebody" 

"Okay Sam," Cas smiled at him and waved.

Dean put his dish away and moved to sit on Cas' lap, putting his arms over his shoulder.  
Placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Cas kissed back and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"You taste like tomatoes" he giggled and moved his hips so he was straddling him, making it easier for Cas to pull him closer.

"You taste like burger in general," he grinned and kissed him again. 

"I thought you liked burgers" he smiled into the kiss.

"I do~" he said and tried poking his tongue in dean's mouth  
"Mm no" he pulled away from the kiss giggling "I have burger in my teeth" he laughed.

"Can I lick it off for you?" He giggled at how it sounded out loud like a twelve year old.  
"No that's gross" he blushed embarrassed.  
*he mumbled quietly, a blush rising on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Okay," he rolled his eyes then kissed him again.  
Dean pulled him close and kissed him deeply "I'm gonna go brush my teeth" he got up off of Cas.

Cas groaned, "I will too then," he said and followed.  
"Good, because your breath stank" he fanned his hands jokingly.

Cas rolled his eyes and shrugged, grabbing his toothbrush

"Babe I'm kidding" he laughed and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Still gonna brush,"

"I know I was just making sure you didn't take me seriously"

"I know you were joking baby," he kissed his cheek.

"Okay" he kissed his cheek as he reached for his toothbrush.

Cas put some toothpaste on his and started to brush.  
Dean followed Cas and started to brush his teeth too.

Cas danced slightly as he did, singing the song in his head.  
Dean smiled at him muttering "cute" around his toothbrush.

"What?" He muttered as he brushed his back teeth  
He took the toothbrush out of his mouth "your cute" he smiled and then brushed his teeth again.

Cas danced a little more and hip bumped Dean.  
He spit in the sink "what song is that?"

Cas did the same, "happy birthday,"  
"Oh" he felt like an idiot for not realizing it "Wait, is it your birthday?"

"No," he chuckled, "singing it twice means you're done or something,"  
"Oh okay" he smiled "the ass shaking is good for attracting boys too" he smiled.

"I know and you like it,"  
"Bet you would give a good lap dance" dean winked and put his toothbrush away.

"Hmm," he thought for a moment as he put his away also, "I have to learn then,"  
"I'm here for practice, all we need is some led Zeppelin and a chair" he was smiling like a complete child.

"Not tonight baby," he kissed him, "movie?"  
"I know Cas and yes, let's check what there is"

"Yay," he smiled and held his hand.  
Dean smiled along with Cas and kissed him "so cute"

Cas kissed back and smiled stupidly, mumbling to him, "no you are,"  
"Naw, I think im adorable" (get it) he kissed Cas again and placed his hand on his shoulder before hugging him, then pulling him up around his waist all while still kissing him.

He kissed back and hugged back  
Dean opened the door and carried Cas down the hall to their room. Their room, not just Dean's. All of a sudden Dean was all over Cas throwing him on the bed and kissing him everywhere since it was THEIR room and it filled him with so much joy.

Cas kissed him the whole time there, his legs wrapped around him.

"I love you Cas" he kept repeating as he worshipped him. Pulling him closer.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed his neck all over.  
"I really love you Cas, n, I'm gonna take care of you" he leaned into the kisses.

"I really love you too," he kisses it more on the other side of the neck.  
Dean bent back down and kissed his neck softly slowing down his motions before almost stopping completely "we should check out those movie times before it gets too late"

"Yea," Cas nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was straddling Dean as he scrolled through, naming movies  
Dean listened while kissing uo and down Castiel's neck. "What one sounds the scariest?" He said before reconnecting to his neck.

"The visit, crimson peak, purge 3," he shrugged and hugged him.

"Let's see the visit, it sounds interesting" he said between kisses.

Cas nodded, "we have an hour," he said and stopped him to kiss him.

"Ohh are you hinting at something Cassy?" He smirked up at him.

"Maybe, but I'm also serious," he giggled and kissed him.

"Serious about what?" Dean asked confused.

"It being in an hour babe,"

"Oh well yah I got that" he giggled and pulled Cas down for a kiss.

Cas kissed back and grinned.

"Hmmm what can we do in one hour" he smiled up at Cas.

 

"A lotta things daddy," he giggled

Dean took a deep breath and then smirked "like that lap dance baby boy?" He laughed thinking he got Cas in some way.

"But I don't know how Dean, unless you wanna guide me?"  
"It's okay Cas, I was just kidding. I'm still trying to find what makes you lose it like daddy does to me" he giggled and pulled Cas close.

Cas giggled and kissed him deeply.  
"Heya Cas?" He held onto Cas' legs.

"Yes Dean?" He kissed him.  
"Can I take that big cock of yours in my mouth?" His cheeks blushed but didn't show any sign of embarrassed or nervousness

Cas blushed and kissed his head and moved a bit to lay on the bed for him. He looked like a puppy waiting to get his belly rubbed.  
"So fucking perfect for me" he said before roughly tugging at his belt and kissing him with the same force but took time with his button and zipper.

He kissed back hard as he kicked off his socks.  
Dean kissed down Cas' chest as he teased along the band of his boxers kissing his cock through the fabric.

He made a gentle sound, obviously a bit restrained to keep it quiet.  
"SAMMY! GO TAKE A SHOWER OR GO ON A WALK!" Dean shouted and all you could hear was a scurry and slam of a door "I want you to make any noises you want Cas, scream for daddy" he smiled and pulled down Cas ' boxers to reveal the beautiful cock beneath it, placing a kiss before licking a stripe up his thick length.

Cas moaned loud, his eyes closing. He bit his lip a little, "okay daddy," he breathed, already a fair amount hard.  
Dean started suckling on the tip, teasing Cas, taking his time. They had an hour after all. "Taste so good baby"

Cas blushed, moaning, and looked down at Dean smiling  
Dean worked his mouth up and down Cas' dick, working it nice and slow, he glanced up at Cas and saw that he had been looking amd instantly started blushing.

Cas moaned a bit more, "daddy I love the way you do this!"  
Dean took his right hand and brought it down to Cas' balls, massaging then gently while moaning on his dick.

Cas moved a hand down to hold his head gently, letting out a louder moan, "oh~"  
"Use my mouth baby, make me suck you how you want, make me deep throat you, gag around your thick cock, want you so bad" dean sounded like a wanton porn star, completely losing it for Cas.

Cas took a deep breath, "but what if you choke and die?" He said breathing heavily, then feeling confused why he's thinking like this. It's just oral sex. That can't happen..right? He tried to keep his cool.  
"I'll tap out of its too much, now fuck my mouth Cas, make me scream for you, make me come with only my mouth on your dick" he looked at him, green eyes gone completely dark.

"Okay.." He whispered and bit his lip. He held his head as he started to thrust up into his mouth. He started moaning again.  
Dean moaned against Cas' cock, throat relaxing around him so he could take in more of him with each hard thrust into his mouth, the sounds Dean made he would never admit too, totally lust driven need for C

(Sorry)  
The vibrations from Dean's moans against his dick. He moaned with Dean. He liked when Dean moaned. He continued to thrust.  
"O oh oh oh oh oh fuh uh uh uh" he moaned between thrust, the sound coming out mumbled.

He held his head as he did, "daddy I'm close," he breathed.  
Dean came just from the mention of his pet name, he went against Cas' hand and took him all the way down to the base, gaging around his cock.

Cas gripped his hair gently then bit his lip as he came and moaned at the same time.  
Dean bobbed up and down once Cas achieved orgasm, pulling his orgasm as far as it would go before pulling off "I love you" he whispered as he slowly crawled back up to Cas.

"I love you too," he breathed out with a grin. He panted slightly and sat up to kiss him.  
Dean just pushed him back down as he kissed him passionately. "I love you Cas" he mumbled with a smile.

Cas kissed back and pulled him closer, smiled.  
Dean kissed down his jaw, head dropping to Cas' chest.

Cas stroked his hair, "mm~" he breathed.  
"Mm" indeed he smiled.

"Hey what time is it?" He asked softly.  
7: 45

"Okay, we still have a little time," he grinned, "unless you wanna be early,"  
"Meh" he pecked Cas on the lips.

Cas pecked back, "I'll take that as a no then," he smiled.  
Dean nodded and layed on Cas, soft smooth skin. Slowly he dropped his hand and traced the faded lines among his stomach "beautiful" he muttered.

Cas rubbed his back softly, tracing his back muscles a little.  
(Brb)

(Okay)  
Them)  
(Haha yes, we'll Dean XD)

(Yes)  
"Actually we should probably buy non overpriced snacks for the theatre" he huffed.

Cas giggled and nodded, "yea,"  
"Can I dress you?" He smiled up at him.

"Yes daddy," he nodded and kissed him lightly.  
Dean groaned and stuttered his movements, unable to kiss him back. "God Cas" he breathed but effortlessly lifted him up placing Cas, butt necked on his dresser.

Cas smiled at him cutely and kicked his feet a little playful.  
"Ugh so adorable" Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss him, holding his legs down. Dean searched through Cas' clothes throwing a pair of his boxer briefs at Cas "I'm digging the purple mickey boxers" dean smiled as he showed it off.

Cas grabbed it and tried to hide them "stop iit," he whispered and kissed him.  
"Thier cute Cas, wear em tonight" he smiled and kissed him again.

He kissed back, "I have other ones, they're just at home," he said. "Put them on me daddy~"  
Dean just kissed him and smiled at having responded to the name with a shiver "see our kids will be fine" he smiled. Dean slid on Cas' boxers, Cas helping him when they got to the part where Cas was sitting on. Once they were on comfortably Dean palmed his dick a couple times before going back to Cas' clothing and searching for those tight ass skinny jeans.

Cas bit his lip, "well I guess so, you just can't touch yourself after," he giggled and kissed him.  
"Yah I don't think I'm gonna be touching myself in front of our kids" he smiled and kissed him, he had finally found the pair of Jeans having to put Cas on the floor and go from behind to help him in, it was full of laughs and very many almost injuries since Dean had Saud Cas could help. After wards he had palmed Cas again for a little bit longer than the last as he kissed him. After that Dean grabbed his own AC-DC shirt from the closet and asked if Cas would wear it.  
Didn't do this nope

"Mm, don't do that again, my boners show in these," he whined and he nodded, "yes I'll wear it," he giggled softly,"  
"Okay, baby" Dean slid it over his head but then lifted it up and took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

Cas moaned softly. "Daddy~" he hugged his head.  
Dean took that as a sign to go further even though Cas had warned him. He sucked harder and pinched the other with his fingers before stopping completely. He pat Cas crotch as if it were a pet and left to his dresser just leaving Cas there.

Cas looked at Dean blushing, having a slight boner. He pulled the shirt down a little and bit his lip.  
Dean bent down, legs straight and ass up in the air as he 'looked for under wear'

Cas watched then hid his face. He laid on the floor to reach and grab Dean's football jacket and pulling it on.  
Dean looked back and saw that Cas wasn't paying attention so he just hurried on with getting dressed "Ready to go?" He had been wearing a maroon dress shirt and jeans.

Cas stood up and held the shirt down. He held his hand, "yes,"  
(Held the shirt down?)

(Over his crotch 030)  
(Oh okay)  
Dean watched Cas' movements "I feel like a dick, let me take care of that really quick" he looked at Cas silently asking for permission.

(Yes)  
"Quickly, Dean," he giggled and kissed him lightly.  
"Can you drive?" Dean had a devilish smirk

"Yea, I think I know where this is going," he smiled and blushed.  
"You okay with it?" Dean blushed.

Cas nodded then kissed him, "yea, just tell me where we're going to get the candy,"  
"Sandy's sweet shop downtown, you know where that is?"

"Yes, I used to go there a lot in middle school," he kissed him and held hhis hand. "Let's go,"  
"Someone's eager" he laughed but happily followed.

Cas chuckled and walked with him to get their shoes. "Can I borrow your keys?"  
"Duh" he smiled.

Cas giggled and kissed him and held out his other hand.  
Dean handed Cas the keys from the key hook. "There you go baby"

"Thanks daddy," he smiled and went out to the impala.  
His breath hitched and he followed walking akward "kay maybe I don't got this" dean mumbled as if he'd been punched in the gut.  
WED 9:11PM

"I know," he chuckled and got in the drivers seat and adjusted a few things.  
Dean had hopped into the passenger side, which honestly felt a little unnerving but he trusted Cas, not to hurt his baby "you ready baby?" He smiled the same devilesh smile.

Cas nodded, "yea, are you?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition, ready to turn it.  
Dean hesitated for a second "yes sir" he began unzipping Cas' jeans.

He turned it and the engine started. Cas started to back out of the driveway and started to drive in the right direction. He bit his lip.  
"So sexy when you bite your lip Cas" he licked his own before moving his hand under his waistband, palming his dick slowly.

"You like it," he smiled. He then made a soft sound.  
"I don't recall saying I didn't" Dean started palming him harder.

He bit his lip more and tried not to let out a quiet moan.  
Dean leaned over and kissed his neck, sucking a light mark on it. Slowly he began to go lower and lower and lower, pulling Cas out and sucking on the tip.

Cas moaned again as he tried focusing on the road.  
"Is this too much?" Dean questioned making sure they weren't gonna drift off the road.

"No this is fine for now," he nodded  
"Okay tell me if it feels unsafe in any way, okay Cas"  
Daniel missed a call from you.

"Okay, Dean, I promise," he nodded, watching the road.  
Dean resumed sucking at Cas' head, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip.

He moaned a bit more, taking a deep breath.  
"Mmm baby the sounds you make" he said quickly, immediately returning to Cas' monterrey cock

Cas bit his lip, rolling his eyes a bit, relaxing a little at a red light.  
Dean sucked hard letting the suction pull him down as far as he could go then rose back up, carefully letting his teeth glide along the bottom.

Cas tried to stay quiet and calm. One of the people in another car looked over and made a face of disgust.  
Dean kept working at Cas, making sure to use the drag of his teeth and to slide his tongue across the tip every so often, trying to make Cas lose it.

"D-Dean~" he whispered in a moan.  
"Yes baby" he said after sliding off his cock teasingly.

"I don't think I can last much longer,"  
"Are you gonna lose yourself for me Cas, spill into my mouth, fill me with your seed. Can't wait till you actually fill me up Cas, fill me up so full" he said hinting at the night they've planned

Cas started driving when the light hit green. "I'm driving!"  
"What, can't handle when I talk dirty, Cas?" He ghosted over Cas' cock  
THU 5:49AM

He bit his lip, "m..maybe," he said.  
THU 2:23PM  
"You know you love it, my lips around your cock, moaning at the feel of my lips swelling around you. Become a total cockslut for you Cas" he thumbed over his slit

Cas moaned, making a face that he was close to his climax.  
Dean saw his expressions and slid Cas' cock down his throat swallowing around his throat. Sucking hard, letting his teeth scrape.

Cas moaned a bit louder, where it could be heard through the windows. He came hard in Dean's throat, panting a bit heavy. He gripped the steering wheel.  
(I LOVE THIS MOVIE)  
"You okay baby" he smiled and kissed Cas' neck, licking the come off of the tense muscle.

Cas nodded, "just tryin to keep the car controlled," he chuckled softly, a dark blush spreading around his cheeks.  
"You really enjoyed that didn't you" he kisses his crimson cheeks

"Yes.." He whispered and pulled into the parking lot of the candy store.  
(GOD DAMMIT GUMP YOU MUST BE A GENIUS)  
"I'll gladly do it more often, if you just ask" he gave a wink and then kissed Cas on the jaw.

Cas parked the car and blushed. "Am I cleaned up?"  
Dean looked at his still exposed, flaccid cock "one sec" he went down and sucked on it, coming off of it with an obnoxious 'pop' "yup your clean" he tucked Cas' cock into his underwear and then zipped and buttoned his jeans for him, seeing as he enjoyed it, and also becuase Cas looked fucked out at the moment.

Cas leaned back in his seat taking in a breath, "I love you,"  
"I love you too" he laughed and then brought Cas into a kiss.

He kissed back, smiling into it.  
Dean pulled away with a bite of Cas' lips. "We should get some candy before we're too late"

"Yes," he nodded and climbed out of the car. "Hey should we bring candy back for Sammy?" He asked and held his hand as they walked up to the door.  
"I didn't even think about that, I'll text him. Thanks Cas" he kissed him againm

He kissed back, "you're welcome," he smiled and held the door open for him.  
Dean rubbed his hands together and licked his lips smiling "okay! What are we gonna get?" He was more talking to himself than Cas as he started wondering the aisles.

"Candy?" Cas giggled and started to look around with Dean happily.  
( http://youtu.be/YLO7tCdBVrA )  
"I meant what KIND Cas. We're in a friggen candy store, there's so much to choose"

"I know," he smiled, "I want chocolate,"  
(Brb please don't text until I text you)  
"Then go pick some" he waved him off playfully.

(Where were you?)  
Cas nodded and smiled, looking for the chocolate aisle.  
(At home but my mom said she might take my phone away)

(Oh I feel you)  
(Yah haha)

(I'm waiting for my mom to get home so I could get my iPod and give her money for an album I wanna buy on it lol and song. Bob Ross song.)  
Dean started scanning the aisles, picking out childhood favorites, things to try, some of the things he knew sammy liked and then head to Cas with an armful and a child's grin.

Cas had grabbed a few types of bark. Classic Milk chocolate, cookies n cream, and a few others.  
"Ready to pay?" Dean sounded giddy, almost ready to start running around the store.

Cas nodded, "yees!"  
"You brought your money right?" Dean said jokingly but pretended to be serious

Cas looked at him  
"What you didn't?" Dean pretended to look scared.

"No I left it on the dresser.."  
"Don't worry" dean kissed his forehead "I'm here to the rescue" he laughed "but I uh, I need you to get it out of my back pocket for me" he wiggled his ass.

He nodded and pulled the wallet out after grabbing his ass quickly.  
Dean jumped a little at the grab. Dean then walked over to the counter and emptied an arm in the counter "sorry" he gave a wince to the person.

Cas giggled a bit  
Once the counter emptied a bit he started playing the item on the counter carefully "come'ere Cas" he smiled at him.

Cas walked closer and put down the barks  
"Oooh, nice choices" dean blushed at how flamboyant he sounded

"Thanks babe~" he giggled as the person scanned the tags.  
"How much time do we have" he was still emptying his arms

"15 minutes," he nodded and smiled after checking his phone for the time.  
"Well be cutting it close" he smiled

"Yea," he nodded and they finished and told him the price.  
Dean made a bit of a face at the price but paid for it all anyways and grabbed all the bags, heading out toward the door.

He follows, helping him, "I'll pay you back,"  
"Don't worry about it baby" he kissed him on the cheek.  
THU 8:57PM

He kissed back, "but I gotta,"  
"Tell you what, treat me good, take me on dates, stay by my side and we can call it even" he smiled and kissed him  
2:34PM

"Alright honey," he smiled and kissed back  
"I like that, gonna call my that when we're married?" He smiled at him.

He chuckled, "yea of course," he smiled, "we should go,"  
"Yah" he started driving to the movie theatre.

He smiled and started to stuff candy in his pockets and jacket  
Dean took a pack of skittles and places them in Cas' underwear right over his dick jokingly "better not share that with anyone except me" he had a serious look on his face but his tone was amused.

Cas blushed, "now I have a very flat and wide dick," he said and looked down at his pants giggling.  
"I'd still love your dick" he laughed with Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes. He kissed dean's cheek and looked out the window.  
"Remind me to take you on a road trip" he smiled

"Why?" He giggled and looked at him  
"Becuase you like looking out the windows and the scenery here is boring, wanna bring you somewhere as beautiful as you are"  
6:03PM

Cas blushed and looked up at him, "cities aren't boring to look at Dean, they're just different."  
"Fine, but I'm still taking you to whatever place amounts to your beauty" he smiled and glanced over at Cas  
9:50PM

Cas looked horrified, "Dean! Fields and mountains aren't as unique as the buildings here!" He frowned.  
"Who said it was gonna be fields and mountains? For all you know I could be taking you to a beach where each wave crashes agaisnt the ocean with a different sound, whether gentle or crazed, I could take you to the canyon where each day is a whole new canvas for the colors painted across it each night, baby mountains and fields are nothing compared to you, I'm taking you somewhere beautiful" he was blushing a deep crimson while he parked and looked at Cas with complete love struck features as he held Cas' hands within his own.

Cas looked back, "you're the most romantic man I know," he smiled at him and leaned over, hugging him. He kissed him lightly, "let's go,"  
"Yes, but tell a soul I will deny it" he kissed Cas back "yah for sure" he cut the engine and got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an un edited version atm


End file.
